Donne moi un baiser
by Lissoue
Summary: Entre un père absent, une innocence volée et l'indifférence générale, Mélie Rogue, la cousine de Severus, survit...
1. Chapitre 1: Où Mélie apparaît

**CHAPITRE 1: Où Mélie apparaît**

Tu ne te sens pas bien?

L'anxiété de la rentrée…

Robert Rogue observa sa fille d'un œil sceptique. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'adolescence, elle avait toujours été du genre taciturne… Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et quand elle le faisait c'était d'un ton monocorde et avec des phrases laconiques. Robert se refusait à en comprendre la raison… Oh bien sûr, au fond de lui, il le savait pertinemment, mais il se persuadait du contraire, que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, ou des difficultés à Poudlard… Il avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de ceux que l'on faisait patienter. Cependant, depuis le début des vacances, il sentait que cette attitude s'était accentuée. Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté garde, mais plus les jours passés, et plus il s'apercevait que Mélie ne semblait plus simplement renfermée mais aussi terrifiée. Oui, c'était exactement ce terme qu'il fallait utiliser pour décrire l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage de sa fille: terrifiée et apeurée aussi… Mais il ne dit rien, ne fit pas de commentaires… Il la laissa quitter la maison pour une nouvelle et dernière année scolaire, sans broncher… Il la regarda quitter la grande salle à manger du manoir, dans ses habits excentriques, qui lui tirèrent une grimace, mais une pointe d'affection se glissa dans son cœur. Il l'aimait… Mélie… mais elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans une famille telle que la sienne… elle était trop faible… du moins en était-il persuadé…

Mélie transplana sur la voie 9 ¾ en avance, comme à son habitude, pour avoir le temps de s'emparer d'un compartiment vide avant que le train ne soit bondé d'élèves, excités comme des puces, qui crieraient dans tous les sens et en profiteraient pour se moquer d'elle au passage. La jeune fille haussa les épaules à cette pensée. Etait-ce vraiment important? Elle avait d'autres soucis dans sa vie pour éviter de se poser trop de questions sur le rejet qu'éprouvaient les autres étudiants à son sujet. 

Mélie entra donc dans le train, sans un regard en arrière. Personne n'était venu lui dire au revoir… Après tout, elle était en septième année maintenant, plus besoin d'un parent, la larme à l'œil pour la voir partir. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été le cas, sa mère étant morte à sa naissance et son père étant trop occupé par ses propres affaires, repartait habituellement dès qu'il l'avait déposée sur le quai, après l'avoir embrassé du bout des lèvres. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, et elle ne faisait pas grand cas de ce genre de détails. Elle savait que son père l'aimait, il le lui avait prouvé à une ou deux reprises et cela lui suffisait, il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui montrer… 

Elle trouva rapidement un compartiment vide… ou presque… Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux lisait un livre assis sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre.

Séverus Rogue jeta un regard courroucé à la personne qui osait venir empiéter sur son territoire durement acquis et s'apprêtait à l'insulter vertement quand il reconnut sa cousine. Une épaisse chevelure noire retenue par une simple barrette qui laissait s'échapper des mèches folles, et cette traînée blanche comme neige, qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance sur ses cheveux. Un visage aux angles arrondis qui accueillait avec harmonie de grands yeux gris, un nez légèrement retroussé et une petite bouche dont les sourires lui étaient pour la plupart seuls destinés. L'image même de son père. Malgré son accoutrement: un anorak d'un vert criard bien trop large pour elle qui surmontait un pantalon rouge, lui aussi particulièrement ample et des bottes en caoutchouc au pied qui cachaient un corps maigrichon, elle gardait une certaine grâce. Une élégance et un charme naturel l'habitaient. Seul lui semblait cependant le voir… Aucun doute, c'était bien Mélie Rogue, la merveilleuse Mélie Rogue, sa cousine adorée. Il sourit instantanément. Elle s'avança et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et lança:

Alors mon Sév, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

Oh oui, absolument géniales... J'ai eu le droit à deux mois de disputes incessantes, de cris, de pleurs; enfin je ne te raconte pas dans le détail, la routine…

Séverus ne prit pas la peine de la questionner sur ses propres vacances. Il savait très bien ce qu'elles avaient dues être et il était inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mélie aborderait elle-même le sujet avec ironie, comme à son habitude, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui lancerait la conversation.

Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi, Voldynouchet est toujours en pleine forme, et j'ai trimé tout l'été, moi non plus, je ne vais pas tout te détailler…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se demandait juste comment elle pouvait paraître aussi enjouée avec lui sur un tel sujet. Un bouclier?… Il détourna la conversation… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue, il ne voulait pas savoir… 

Je me suis réconciliée avec Lily!

Ah bon? Mais elle sort avec James, l'un de tes pires ennemis, la cohabitation risque d'être ardue!

Séverus eut un rictus mauvais à la pensée des maraudeurs:

Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en approcher. Tout le temps que je passerai avec Lily, ce sera loin de cette enflure, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je suis encore capable de me préserver!

Ça ne va pas lui plaire?

A qui?

Eh bien... A James, à qui d'autre voulais-tu que je fasse allusion? Te voir tourner autour de sa petite amie risque de lui faire voir rouge.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de la lui piquer et s'il craint pour la magie noire, je m'en suis éloignée. C'était la condition que mettait Lily à notre réconciliation.

Mélie se mit à rire:

Elle n'a vraiment rien compris, malgré son extrême intelligence. 

Pour elle, la magie noire est tout simplement… noire, c'est le mal, c'est Voldemort, elle ne veut rien savoir d'autre.

Mais comment vas-tu te passer de ça, Sév… C'est si merveilleux, d'utiliser toute cette puissance, de la sentir posséder ton corps. Si on ne l'utilise pas à des fins mauvaises, c'est un talent incomparable que de la connaitre.

Et pour quoi l'utilises-tu alors?

Pour pleins de choses… Cet été, Tom m'a appris à maîtriser le feu. C'est génial, non? Bien plus savoureux que la magie blanche, je t'assure, qui permet d'ailleurs malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, de faire des horreurs aussi.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

Alors c'est ça, il te paye, finalement, tu ne fais pas un si mauvais marché...

Malheureusement pour lui, elle l'entendit, et le gifla violemment:

Ne redis jamais ca! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, et si grâce à lui, en lui faisant croire que je l'aime sincèrement, je peux apprendre des choses, je pourrai ainsi peut-être un jour, détrôner le maître. En attendant, ne me juge pas, ne me juge surtout pas, car tu sais très bien que dans tous les cas je n'ai pas le choix.

Après cette sortie, le silence s'installa. Séverus ne savait que dire. Il se disputait rarement avec sa cousine et il savait qu'il était en faute. Il était juste jaloux, jaloux de son pouvoir. Elle était puissante, trop puissante. Elle lui faisait presque peur des fois. Mélie reprit:

Bon, j'ai été nommée préfète en chef, alors désolée, j'ai une réunion, je reviens dès que je peux.

Il songea alors que sa cousine avait paru différente, il n'aurait su mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui avait semblé l'habiter, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain.

Elle quitta le compartiment, ayant auparavant repris son masque de fille inexpressive, qui ne semblait pas vivre sur la même planète que ses camarades. Mélie souffrait, et si ça, même Séverus ne pouvait le comprendre, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Même avec lui, elle devait maintenant se forcer à sourire et à rire. Elle ne voulait pas de cette situation, elle voulait vivre, comme une adolescente de son âge, mais elle ne pouvait pas, et plus les jours passés, plus elle se barricadait sous sa carapace. Les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle: à cause de son habillement, de son absence constante de réaction. Ils l'appelaient Méli-mélo, riaient quand elle passait devant eux mais le reste du temps elle n'existait pas… sauf pour son cousin, mais si même lui se mettait à la critiquer?

Mélie pénétra dans un grand compartiment surchargé où tous les préfets de Poudlard, nouveaux comme anciens étaient rassemblés. Une fois qu'elle se fut installée, une jolie rousse de Gryffondor lui fit un grand sourire et prit la parole:

Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Etant une des nouvelles Préfète en chef, le professeur McGonagal m'a demandé de présider cette réunion…

Lily expliqua pendant plusieurs minutes les devoirs mais aussi les droits des préfets. Mélie ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, elle savait déjà tout ça. Elle se contenta de repérer les nouveaux préfets de Serpentard, pour au moins être au courant de ce détail, puis retourna dans ses pensées lugubres. Elle revint à la surface quand Lily s'adressa directement à elle. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il ne restait plus sur les banquettes que les préfets en chef:

Mélie, je suppose que tu sais que nous avons des appartements particuliers, que nous allons partagés tous les quatre. 

La jeune fille hocha la tête, souriant intérieurement. Cette sang-de-bourbe était bien la seule à l'appeler par son prénom avec Séverus. Quand ce n'était pas un sobriquet, c'était par son nom de famille que les gens l'interpellaient. Mélie avait beau avoir été envoyée à la maison de Serpentard, elle ne partageait pas les idées douteuses de ses camarades comme quoi les Sang-Purs seraient supérieurs aux autres. Elle savait bien que ces allégations étaient infondées. Et ce n'était que par dérision qu'elle se permettait d'employer des expressions telles que sang-de-bourbe ou traître à son sang. Petite, elle avait dévoré tous les livres que contenaient la bibliothèque de son père, et ceux qu'elle avait lus concernant les races ne l'avaient guère convaincue. Son père s'en étant aperçu, il lui avait apprit l'Occlumancie car elle passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Voldemort. L'esprit de conservation ayant probablement fait son effet, elle maîtrisait à présent parfaitement cet art et personne ne pouvait percer ses pensées contre son gré…Voldemort pas plus que les autres. Les quelques fois où il s'y était essayé, elle lui avait envoyé de fausses images et il n'y avait vu que du feu. Il était donc persuadé qu'elle était sa créature et que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'être à ses côtés, Mélie négligeant de rétablir la vérité…

Et c'était ça que ne pouvait comprendre Séverus, il essayait de se persuader que s'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il se contenterait de l'éloigner d'elle, mais la jeune fille savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle se flattait de connaître Tom Jédusor mieux que personne et il n'était pas du genre à admettre aussi facilement l'échec… Un jour elle le détruirait, oh oui, elle le réduirait en cendre... Cette pourriture lui avait volé son innocence…


	2. Chapitre 2: Où Séverus apprend

**Chapitre 2 : Où Séverus apprend**

Mélie pénétra dans la grande salle avec un serrement au cœur. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et par conséquent sa dernière année loin de Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand tout cela serait terminé. Elle ne voulait pas penser au moment fatidique où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui confierait une mission telle qu'il en confiait à son père. Elle n'était pas naïve… Elle savait que s'il l'avait formé à la magie noire la plus puissante qui soit, c'était pour l'utiliser. Elle se refusait de penser au moment où il l'obligerait à tuer des gens innocents. Pour l'instant elle était dans sa véritable maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce problème qui pesait sur elle depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Ce problème là, elle ne pourrait plus le repousser encore très longtemps et la meilleure solution qui se présentait à elle, c'était de se confier à son cousin, Séverus Rogue. Ce même cousin qui la fixait d'ailleurs d'un œil interrogateur de la table des Serpentards. Se rendant alors compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la salle, elle rejoignit précipitamment ses camarades.

Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, Mél… Je me suis montrée maladroit.

Séverus affichait un sourire penaud. Mélie hésita tout de même quelques instants avant de répondre :

On ne va pas se disputer pour ça de toutes façons… J'ai peut-être été un peu violente.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire en se massant la joue, où une trace rouge se discernait nettement sur sa peau habituellement blafarde. Ce fut au tour de Mélie d'avoir un sourire d'excuse.

Autour d'eux les autres élèves ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Ils étaient habitués à la famille Rogue, aussi excentrique que renfermée, sujet de raillerie générale. Malgré leur beauté aristocratique, cela faisait bien longtemps que les filles et les garçons avaient cessé de les convoiter. Et les gens qui auraient tenté quoi que ce soit ce seraient heurtés à un mur. Séverus Rogue se préoccupait uniquement de ses études et Mélie Rogue semblait constamment dans un autre monde.

Une fois que la répartition et le banquet furent terminés, les élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif. Alors que Mélie passait près de la table des Gryffondors suivie de près par son cousin, elle fut interpellée par une voix chaleureuse :

Mélie !

Celle-ci se retourna et se retrouva face à Lily Evans, rayonnante dans les bras de son petit ami James Potter, les inséparables maraudeurs tout autour du couple. Elle prit un ton neutre pour répondre :

Oui ?

Attends-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît et je t'accompagne jusqu'à notre nouvel appartement. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir précisé où il se trouvait.

D'accord !

Les quatre garçons ne dirent rien, que ce soit à elle où à Séverus, mais ils leur jetèrent des regards méprisants. Devant la jolie rousse, ils ne les embêtaient jamais. D'ailleurs depuis l'année dernière les taquineries incessantes s'étaient largement apaisées, laissant enfin respirer son cousin, victime constante des maraudeurs, contrairement à Mélie qui l'était bien plus rarement.

Lily finit par se lever et rejoignit sa coéquipière qui l'attendait devant la porte. Elle la conduisit par un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une grande statue qui représentait une chimère. La Gryffondor donna le mot de passe et la statue bougea pour les laisser entrer dans un bruit d'outre-tombe. Mélie se retrouva dans un grand salon où étaient représentées les couleurs des quatre maisons. Des fauteuils à l'aspect confortable attendaient de potentiels occupants près de la cheminée éteinte à cette époque de l'année. Des marches menaient à quatre portes différentes, chacune aux couleurs d'une des maisons.

Dès qu'elle eut repéré la sienne, Mélie s'y précipita sans un mot et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas de la pseudo-amitié de cette Lily Evans, qui étant gentille avec tout le monde, en devenait abject. Peut-être un jour devrait-elle la tuer sur les instances de Voldemort… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser… Elle boucla sa porte avec un sort puissant que même la parfaite préfète ne pourrait contrer s'il lui en venait l'idée et se mit à déballer ses affaires. Elle en sortit plusieurs chaudrons, de nombreux flacons aux substances illicites et des ingrédients pour ses potions. Après avoir soigneusement rangé toutes ses précieuses possessions, elle observa la chambre : un grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des Serpentards, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau… Là étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Cela allait parfaitement à Mélie, elle avait ainsi eu la place pour ranger tout son matériel. Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation… au cas où… on ne savait jamais… puis elle enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle rompit les sortilèges qui l'enveloppaient et se regarda dans la glace qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Une jeune fille à l'air épuisé lui faisait face, la fixant d'un regard vide. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers son corps… La jeune fille d'à peine dix-sept ans arborait un énorme ventre... Incontestablement, elle était enceinte… et la délivrance était proche…

Séverus,… j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Le jeune homme interloqué fixa Mélie, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Depuis la rentrée, une semaine auparavant, elle avait eu une attitude étrange. Comme-ci elle lui cachait quelque chose. Peut-être allait-il enfin comprendre.

Elle l'attira dans une salle de classe vide, ferma la porte et inspira bruyamment avant de se lancer :

Jesuisenceinte !

Quoi ?

Oui, je sais, ça parait incroyable, mais j'ai utilisé des sorts pour le cacher et même Voldemort n'y a vu que du feu. Tu te rends compte même lui, j'ai réussi à le berner tout l'été. C'est depuis Noël, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. C'est bientôt la fin et je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu es d'accord pour m'aider et pour ne rien répéter ?

Mélie qui avait détourné le regard tout le long de son explication, fixa son regard dans celui de son cousin, qui avait l'air d'être dans le brouillard le plus complet.

Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien compris !

Je répète : Je suis enceinte de Voldemort !

QUOI ?

Cette fois, le cri de Séverus c'était fait plus perçant. Et là devant lui, Mélie Rogue, cette fille imperturbable, se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait… sous le regard impuissant de son confident, qui tentait vainement de la consoler.

Tu comprends… hoqueta t-elle… ça a beau être… l'enfant de… de cette ordure,… je veux… le garder, je ne veux pas qu'on me… le prenne… et surtout je veux le tenir loin… de Lui…

Le Serpentard attendit que la jeune fille se calme, qu'elle ait repris ses esprits, la serrant dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Les sanglots finirent par s'espacer pour finalement s'arrêter complètement. Séverus questionna alors :

Que comptes-tu faire ?

Eh bien… J'y ai déjà un peu réfléchi… Je vais me débrouiller seule pour ce qui est de l'accouchement…

Elle fit taire les protestations de son cousin :

Je t'assure, c'est le cas de pleins de femmes. Après je le garderai avec moi, je le cacherai dans ma chambre et si tu veux bien tu m'aideras à m'en occuper.

Il la regarda incrédule, se demandant si elle était devenue folle :

Mais Mél, tu te rends compte de ce que représente la charge d'un enfant… ça passe son temps à chouiner, à réclamer à manger ! Tu n'auras plus le temps de rien faire…

Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Parles-en à Dumbledore ! Tu peux avoir confiance en lui !

Oh non, quand il saura de qui il est, il me méprisera, ou alors il prendra peur, ou il voudra m'utiliser moi… ou même l'enfant. Non, pas ça s'il te plaît, Sév…

Quand elle lui parlait comme ça il ne pouvait pas résister, il allait accepter, il le sentait… Il tenta tout de même un dernier argument :

Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire qui est le père. C'est un homme compréhensif d'après tout ce que disent les autres élèves.

Il finira par le savoir, tu le sais très bien… Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre !

Séverus soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Peut-être finirait-elle par se rendre compte elle-même qu'elle faisait fausse route que la situation serait intenable… En attendant il devait la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait :

Quand devrais-tu accoucher ?

A la fin du mois, si tout va bien !

Dans trois semaines alors…

Mélie hocha la tête, soulagée. Il n'avait pas trop mal pris la chose. Mieux que le jour où il avait appris pour sa liaison avec Tom en tout cas. Enfin, à ce niveau là pouvait-on vraiment parler de liaison ? Quand à l'âge de quatorze ans, un homme, qui a le quadruple de ton âge, te demande avec onctuosité de rejoindre ses draps et que tu acceptes car ton père t'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il faut obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cet homme, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et en plus de cela donner l'impression d'être satisfaite… Et il y avait cette phrase, cette phrase qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit depuis bientôt huit ans :

Ferme ton esprit Mélie, ferme le… puis transforme les images qui s'y trouvent, modifies-les pour qu'elles correspondent aux désirs de la personne qui essaye de le percer…

La voix de Robert Rogue... Lui aussi elle le détestait… Il avait laissé faire… Il n'avait jamais rien dit… Juste cette phrase, cette phrase maudite qui la maintenait en vie.


	3. Chapitre 3: Où tout commence

**CHAPITRE 3**

Mélie et Séverus se rendaient tranquillement en cours de potion, quand une voix bien connue les interpella :

Oh mais qui vois-je ? Ne serais- pas la famille Rogue au grand complet ?

Mais si Patmol, tu as raison, c'est bien Servilus et Méli-mélo !

Les deux cousins se retournèrent vers les maraudeurs accompagnés d'un regard de haine pour Séverus et d'indifférence pour Mélie. Le petit groupe se rapprocha lentement d'eux. Peter semblait tout excité et Rémus passablement gêné tandis que les deux meneurs leur souriaient d'un air sarcastique :

Il n'y a pas de préfète aujourd'hui pour nous empêcher de nous distraire, Cornedrue, que dirais-tu d'en profiter ?

Le Serpentard ricana intérieurement en voyant James utiliser ses quelques neurones perdus au beau milieu de son énorme tête, se demandant probablement s'il y avait des risques pour que Lily soit mise au courant, et le cas échéant quelle serait sa réaction. Les réponses qu'il dénicha semblèrent le terrifier car il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre :

Steak de Servilus au petit-déjeuner, non ça ne me dit vraiment rien… Cela doit être assez indigeste !

Devant l'air déçu de son meilleur ami, il ajouta :

Mais j'ai quelques idées pour le cours de potion...

            Cela rasséréna Sirius et c'est avec un soulagement perceptible de la part tout à la fois de Séverus, de Rémus et de James que les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent vers les cachots.

Regarde moi ces imbéciles. Ils sont encore plus bêtes qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

Je les trouve plutôt amusants…

            Au regard dégoûté que lui lança son cousin, Mélie ajouta précipitamment :

Je veux dire depuis l'année dernière, admets qu'ils se moquent beaucoup moins de nous et que ce ne sont plus que quelques piques verbales…

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

            La jeune fille soupira :

Je sais bien qu'Evans les influence mais je suis persuadée qu'ils ont aussi muris de façon à se rendre compte que cela n'avait rien de drôle de te martyriser.

Que crois-tu que Black allait faire exactement si ce crétin de Potter n'avait pas eu peur de se prendre un sort de Chauve-Furie sur sa si sublime tête ?

Il se serait juste un peu moqué de toi. Cela n'a rien de louable mais tu en serais sorti indemne…

A part que ma fierté aurait encore une fois était mise à mal…

Black nous déteste parce que nous sommes à Serpentard et il pense que parce que nous sommes versés dans la magie noire, nous allons devenir des mangemorts. Pour lui nous ne sommes que des rebuts de la nature… Ce n'est pas vraiment de la bêtise, encore moins de la méchanceté, juste de l'ignorance…

            Séverus lui lança un regard furibond et cracha avec véhémence :

Je te trouve bien clémente avec ces ordures. Tu as déjà oublié tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé en cinquième année ? Tu n'appelles pas ça de la méchanceté gratuite ? Tu es bien étrange Mélie Rogue !

            Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix douce et neutre de sa cousine le retint. Elle ne le regardait pas mais parlait d'un ton calme :

Je crois surtout que nous n'avons pas la même notion de la cruauté, de la douleur ou encore du malheur. Tu n'es peut-être pas heureux Séverus mais au moins toi, on te laisse choisir ta vie.

            Et alors le jeune homme ne put se retenir, il devrait le regretter plus tard, mais pour le moment il était trop furieux et c'est aveuglé par sa rage qu'il répondit :

Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer constamment les petites filles malheureuses. Mon père ne s'occupe pas de moi, ma mère est morte à ma naissance, je me fais baiser par Voldemort, il m'apprend la magie noire pour me préparer à tuer des gens innocents, je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis enceinte ! Tu ne voudrais pas changer de registre un peu ! C'est bon j'ai compris, à force ! Tu m'accables de tes malheurs en me faisant la morale comme si tu étais Merlin en personne et tu ne te soucies guère des miens !

            Et là, une chose inattendue se produisit, c'était la deuxième fois en un mois, alors qu'en dix-sept ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais vu une telle réaction se produire chez sa cousine. Elle pleurait, le faisant déjà culpabiliser. Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'excuser, s'apercevant de sa bêtise et de sa méchanceté :

Mél, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je suis désolée, je ne…

Dégage ! La petite fille malheureuse ne veut plus te pourrir la vie !

Mais Mélie…

DEGAGE, J'AI DIT ! TOUT DE SUITE !

            Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas répéter, il s'en fut vers les cachots précipitamment… Dans ces moments là, il fallait mieux obéir.

            Quand Mélie arriva en cours de potion, celui-ci était déjà commencé. Le professeur Slughorn ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais lui rappela gentiment de ne pas délaisser le club de Slug. La jeune fille ne fit pas grand cas de ses paroles et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle au fond de la classe quand le professeur s'exclama :

Ah oui, mademoiselle Rogue, j'oublie de vous préciser que cette année vous allez travailler en binôme avec… avec… ah oui c'est ça,… vous allez travailler avec Monsieur Black !

Quoi ?

Monsieur Black, je me passerai de vos commentaires.

            Mélie, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage rejoignit le Gryffondor, sans à priori. L'important pour elle était de ne pas être avec son cousin, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment après ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

            Le cours se déroula dans le silence. Les maraudeurs ayant été déplacés, leur plan quel qu'il soit était visiblement tombé à l'eau. Sirius boudait assis sur sa chaise pendant que sa coéquipière exécutait la potion demandée. Finissant par en avoir marre de rester inactif, il observa les actions de la Serpentarde. Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

Comment tu fais ça ?

Comment je fais quoi ?

            Sirius fut encore plus surpris en s'apercevant que le ton qu'avait pris la jeune fille n'était ni agacé ni engageant, qu'il était juste… eh bien sans tonalité aucune… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu le son de sa voix quand elle s'adressait à une autre personne qu'à son cousin ou à un professeur.

Tu fais ta potion en regardant à peine la recette et si je ne m'abuse tu sautes des étapes. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un T comme Troll si elle est ratée.

            Le jeune homme s'attendait à se faire rabrouer et ainsi pouvoir démarrer une joute verbale car après tout un T ou un O pour lui cela avait peu d'importance surtout dans cette matière, mais il fut pris de cours quand elle répondit :

Je l'ai déjà fabriquée et elle est inutilement longue, j'ai donc trouvé des raccourcis.

            Il haussa les épaules et essaya de la faire parler. Si elle devait être sa coéquipière toute l'année autant qu'il établisse le contact, même si sa qualité de Serpentarde faisait d'elle un être plus déplaisant qu'un Troll des Cavernes :

Si tu le dis !... Mais dis-moi tu n'es quand même pas plus douée que Servilus ?

            A ces mots, le visage de Mélie se ferma encore plus, si cela était possible. Les provocations semblaient ne servir à rien et, quand la fin de l'heure arriva, la jeune fille n'avait pas bronché une seule fois à ses remarques. Il soupira et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà dans le couloir.

            Mélie passa le reste de la journée seule, n'adressant plus la parole à son cousin et celui-ci semblant avoir bien compris qu'il devait laisser passer quelques jours entre leur dispute et une éventuelle réconciliation. Le soir, elle alla se coucher tôt. Lily était assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune quand elle y entra. Elle fit cependant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand la jeune fille l'interpella :

Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit ou fait Séverus, mais je t'assure qu'il le regrette sincèrement et qu'il voudrait à tout prix revenir en arrière…

            Mélie s'arrêta, hésita, puis répondit :

J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos conflits mais je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler et ne pas laisser la situation comme elle est.

Je te remercie de ton conseil… J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir…

            Et sans autre commentaire, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard curieux de Lily. Qui était donc cette fille, si passive en apparence et dont Séverus ne parlait pratiquement jamais ?... Sauf aujourd'hui… Il avait l'air de tellement s'en vouloir… Le désespoir qui l'avait habité toute la journée faisait mal au cœur à voir. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle, il l'adorait, elle n'en doutait pas mais Mélie, il la plaçait sur un piédestal, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle était tout pour lui et sans elle il n'était rien. Quelle personne devait-elle être pour faire réagir le si froid Séverus Rogue ?

            Les jours passèrent mais Mélie continuait d'ignorer ostensiblement son cousin. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il était venu s'excuser, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Cela avait été impulsif, elle ne réagissait pas ainsi d'habitude. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle voulait laisser faire les choses… Pour elle, ce n'était pas encore le moment de se réconcilier. Il lui avait fait du mal, et ses mots elle le sentait, bien que maladroits, n'étaient pas innocents. Il pensait certaines de ces choses même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre…

 Le terme de sa grossesse arrivait cependant à grands pas et Mélie avait d'autres soucis en tête. Elle avait du organiser sa chambre de façon à pouvoir accueillir son enfant dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Maintenant, elle espérait, que cela ne débuterait pas durant une journée de cours.

            Le moment tant redouté, finit par arriver. Aucune réconciliation n'avait eu lieu avec Séverus, Mélie était donc seule dans sa chambre quand les premières contractions s'emparèrent d'elles, la jetant à terre. Elle avait oublié de lancer un sort d'insonorisation mais il était maintenant trop tard… Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour se hisser sur son lit. Les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle faisaient leur ronde et ils ne seraient pas là avant un moment. Quant à Lily, elle l'avait entendue sortir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et elle devait probablement passer du bon temps avec son petit ami. Elle était donc seule et pour une fois, elle se sentit abandonnée… Elle souffrait le martyr, la peur s'emparait d'elle. Elle aurait tant désiré une présence rassurante auprès d'elle, quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait la main et la réconforterait… Séverus aurait éventuellement pu jouer ce rôle, même si l'idée la faisait quelque peu rougir, mais elle l'avait bêtement éloigné d'elle. Et maintenant, elle s'en voulait éperdument. Le désespoir commençait à la gagner… Plus les minutes passaient et plus la douleur s'intensifiait… Des larmes se mêlèrent à sa sueur… Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier… Elle aurait du se douter que ce ne serait pas si facile… Elle avait voulu jouer la fille sûre d'elle, et voilà où ça la menait… Et si le bébé se présentait mal ? Et s'il était mort-né ? Et si, et si, et si ?... Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle devenait folle… Toute raison s'échappait d'elle… Elle aurait voulu mourir… Pourquoi Lily n'était-elle donc pas là ? Elle, elle pourrait sûrement l'aider, sans aller après raconter cette histoire à tout Poudlard… A cette pensée, elle entendit le bruit de la statue qui gardait l'entrée bouger. Ce pouvait-il que la préfète soit déjà rentrée ? Ou alors était-ce les deux autres préfets qui avaient fini prématurément leur ronde ? Elle ne devait pas prendre de risque… Elle attendit, guettant le moindre bruit… Elle fut récompensée par des rires étouffés. Lily ou pas, la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas seule. Quand reconnut la voix de la Gryffondor, elle se lança, tant pis, si Potter était avec elle.

Lily ?

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et le résultat ne fut qu'un cri plaintif, que personne ne pouvait entendre. Elle réessaya… Le temps pressait,… dès que la jeune fille serait rentrée dans sa chambre, elle aurait bien plus de mal à se faire entendre :

Lily ?!

Cette fois, elle fut récompensée. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit une voix bénite répondre :

Mélie, c'est toi ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

Elle semblait surprise, la Serpentarde n'ayant jamais pris l'initiative de lui adresser la parole. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de sa camarade et demanda :

Je peux entrer ?

Un oui plus proche du gargouillement que de la parole humaine fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, à la fois intriguée et inquiète. Le spectacle qui lui apparut la tétanisa. La jeune fille toujours impassible qu'elle croyait connaître était à présent étendue sur le lit à baldaquin, les cheveux épars sur les draps, quelques mèches collaient à son front par la sueur et ce regard, ce regard de pure terreur. Alors, Lily baissa les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter, Mélie Rogue était enceinte et visiblement elle était en train d'accoucher, et pas dans la facilité d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Elle reprit pleinement ses moyens quand elle sentit James se collait à elle. Il n'avait pas encore vu la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, mais cela ne serait tardé.

Lily, s'il te plaît…

L'image de la Serpentarde, sanglotant, complètement perdue, serra le cœur de la Gryffondor. Réagissant enfin, elle s'approcha d'elle et sans poser de questions, prit les choses en main :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma mère est sage-femme et j'ai déjà assisté à des accouchements avec elle, je sais comment il faut s'y prendre… Fais-moi confiance ! James viens ici !

Le jeune homme, médusé, obtempéra, lui non plus ne posa pas de questions, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment…

Rassure-là !

Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situations !

Il y a un début à tout ! Débrouilles-toi, mais calme-là, si elle est trop tendue, je ne pourrai rien faire pour elle !

James s'agenouilla alors près de Mélie et lui prit les mains, les serrant entre les siennes. Il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes… Finalement, c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait et en plus cela semblait marcher. Les traits de l'adolescente se détendirent quelque peu et elle eut même un fin sourire quand le Gryffondor lança une blague stupide.

Autour d'eux, Lily s'activait, répétant les gestes qu'elle avait vus exécutés si souvent par sa mère. Quand elle fut fin prête, elle s'approcha du lit et commença le travail sans avoir oublié auparavant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce…

Quelques heures plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, un vagissement retentit dans la chambre. Lily tenait à présent dans ses bras un petit être sanguinolent… Elle se sentait toute heureuse d'avoir mis au monde cet enfant… Cela n'avait pas été facile mais elle y était parvenue :

C'est une fille !

Mélie sourit, et ce sourire contenait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire, pour le moment, oralement. Elle la remerciait et lui accordait sa confiance tout comme à James d'ailleurs qui s'était lui aussi occupée d'elle tout au long de ce pénible enfantement bien que d'une manière différente de sa petite-amie.

Lily lava l'enfant et après l'avoir emmailloté dans des habits que Mélie avait pris soin de prévoir quelques jours avant l'accouchement, elle le tendit à sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle l'observa durant un long moment… Lui caressa le front, le bout du nez, les lèvres…

Elle s'appelle Alexis !

Elle lui donna alors le sein, et redressa la tête vers le couple qui l'observait, curieux. Mélie sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle, quand elle avait pris sa fille dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus être une fille renfermée et excentrique, elle avait envie d'être elle-même, juste elle-même. Jamais plus, elle ne serait Méli-mélo, elle se le promit. Elle rit intérieurement en songeant que finalement, c'était avec Voldemort qu'elle était le plus honnête, à part Séverus naturellement. Bien qu'elle mente sur ses sentiments, elle montrait sa véritable personnalité avec lui et pourtant il l'avait forcé inconsciemment à l'étouffer, cette personnalité, durant toutes ces années. C'en aurait presque été amusant, si elle n'avait pas été la victime de cette farce du destin… La personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, était celle qui la connaissait le mieux…

Vous voulez savoir qui est le père ?

James allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Lily le devança :

Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de nous le dire… Cela ne regarde que toi…

Non, je vais vous le dire, parce que j'ai envie de changer, de revivre en quelque sorte. Cependant, vous risquez d'être choqués, alors ce serait plutôt à vous de décider…

Les deux Gryffondors se consultèrent du regard.

Nous t'écoutons et nous ne te jugerons pas !

Etonnamment, c'était James qui avait parlé. Mélie reprit alors :

Avec ce qui vient de se passer cette nuit, je m'estime intimement liée à vous… Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas ébruiter cette histoire même auprès des autres maraudeurs. J'ai l'intention de garder Alexis avec moi, et de n'en souffler mot à personne… Je vais tout vous raconter… Sinon vous ne pourriez pas comprendre…

Et elle raconta, tout, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tous ces étés qu'elle passait à partager son lit mais aussi son pouvoir avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Elle analysa ses propres sentiments devant eux… Quand elle eut fini, James et Lily la fixaient, incrédules :

Tu veux dire qu'Alexis est la fille de Voldemort, et que toi, tu maitrises la magie noire ?

Tu n'as jamais vu une image de Tom Jédusor ?

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils :

Tu parles de Voldemort quand il était jeune ?

Mélie acquiesça.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, par rapport aux livres que j'ai pu lire,… c'était un grand brun aux yeux de braise.

Exactement, maintenant regarde les yeux de ma fille et tu verras qu'il n'y a aucun doute possible, je ne te mens pas.

Je ne mettais pas en doute ta parole Mélie. Qui serait assez tordu pour inventer une histoire aussi horrible ?

James intervint alors :

Si je ne m'abuse, si tu maîtrises la magie noire, tu dois donc aussi maîtriser les éléments.

Naturellement regarde !

La Serpentarde attrapa sa baguette de la main qui ne tenait pas Alexis et la dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle murmura un sort inaudible et une énorme goutte d'eau apparut près d'elle. Elle joua avec durant quelques secondes avant de la faire disparaître.

Ça ne semble pas bien méchant !...

James se tourna vers Lily, abasourdie :

Je crois au contraire, ma chérie, que tu n'as rien compris à ce que tout cela impliquait…

Son regard se reposa sur Mélie, soucieux… Il secoua la tête… Mélie Rogue se moquait t-elle d'eux ?

            J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus… Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît… J'ai une petite obsession avec les points de suspension mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher ! xD !

            Sinon, pour le passage ou Mélie accouche, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste sur le sujet, donc pardonnez-moi si c'était vraiment pourri, j'ai fait de mon mieux !...

            Dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur la magie noire et les affaires de cœur prendront une grande place aussi… Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts ! Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent en tous cas !! Bisouxx


	4. Chapitre 4: Où Mélie change

**Je n'avais pas encore mis de petit message perso parce que j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à ce site, vu que c'est la première fois que je publie une fic dessus. Les chapitres devraient arriver assez rapidement, au moins pour le moment car les neuf premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**

**Merci à Eilis Lupin et Elayna Black pour leurs reviews !**

**Ah oui et aussi si quelqu'un pouvait me dire pourquoi des fois je reçois par mail un lien pour aller sur la bio d'un inscrit, enfin je sais pas trop comment expliquer… Je suis assez nulle en anglais à vrai dire… Merci d'avance, je vous laisse lire maintenant !...**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Où Mélie change**

Séverus !

L'interpellé eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse brune avant que sa cousine ne lui saute dessus.

Ça y est !

Le jeune homme la regarda, l'air de n'y rien comprendre fixé sur le visage. La veille encore elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et aujourd'hui on aurait dit une toute autre personne.

C'est une fille !

Il comprit enfin, avec un temps de retard et sourit. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de remettre leur dispute sur le tapis et ce n'était pas lui qui la lui rappellerait. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était et c'est avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'il demanda :

Vraiment ? Et tout s'est bien passé ?

Mélie lui raconta alors en détails ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Quand elle eut fini, elle remarqua que Séverus paressait réticent :

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mél, tu… tu ne peux pas t'occuper seul de cet enfant, ce sera ingérable, je t'assure.

Le ton de la jeune fille se fit immédiatement plus froid :

On a déjà eu cette conversation, il y a quelques semaines, si je ne m'abuse. Et je croyais que ma réponse avait été claire, à ce moment là…

Se radoucissant, elle ajouta :

Je veux au moins essayer… Viens, d'ailleurs, je vais te la montrer, je suis certain que tu vas complètement craquer devant elle. Et puis elle est très sage je t'assure.

Tu l'as laissée seule ?

Non, non, c'est Lily qui la garde.

Séverus regarda sa cousine, incrédule… Certes, elle n'avait jamais été avec lui, aussi renfermée qu'avec les autres élèves de Poudlard, mais là, c'était différent… Elle respirait la joie de vivre, l'insouciance… Comment un bébé, qui à son âge, aurait plutôt du être une charge, avait pu lui apporte une telle légèreté ? Ne pensait-elle donc qu'au présent ? Mélie était définitivement inconsciente… Elle qui était habituellement si raisonnable… Il ne la reconnaissait plus…

Toutes ses interrogations furent étouffées quand il se pencha sur le berceau de sa petite nièce. Elle était tout simplement adorable… Il la prit dans ses bras et l'insensible Séverus Rogue fut touché…

Les jours passèrent… Mélie était de plus en plus épuisée : Alexis ne faisait naturellement pas ses nuits, et tout au long de la journée, elle courait de droite à gauche pour avoir le temps d'assister aux cours et de s'occuper de sa fille. Elle avait créé un sort pour qu'elle soit prévenue où qu'elle soit dès que l'enfant se mettait à pleurer… James, Lily et Séverus la secondaient comme ils pouvaient tout en tentant de la convaincre d'aller se confier à Dumbledore, mais rie n'y faisait. Mélie restait intraitable sur ce sujet. Malgré la dégradation physique de la jeune fille, son morale montait ne flèche. Elle était de bonne humeur, souriait à tout va et quand les gens lui adressaient la parole, elle se montrait agréable… Mélie Rogue n'était plus Mélie Rogue… Ou peut-être au contraire redevenait-elle peu à peu elle-même… A présent quand des élèves se moquaient d'elles, elles leur répondaient, les laissant sans voix. Mais ces moqueries se faisaient de plus en plus rares, la jeune fille ayant profité de sa métamorphose mentale, pour renouveler sa garde-robe…

Le samedi, juste après l'accouchement, une sortie à Prés-au-Lard avait lieu. Mélie ne pouvant sortir elle avait gentiment demandé à son cousin :

Sév, tu serais adorable de profiter de la sortie pour m'acheter des habits, s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme rougit en s'imaginant en train d'acheter des vêtements de fille. Et si quelqu'un le voyait ? Mélie comprenant la source de sa gêne, se mit à rire et ajouta :

Tu n'auras qu'à demander de l'aide à Lily… Oui, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il faudrait mieux que mon shopping soit fait par une fille. Le principe est tout de même de ne plus s'habiller comme un sac…

Séverus s'offusqua bien que soulagé :

Je suis tout à fait apte à choisir des pantalons, des jupes… Enfin tous ces trucs de fille…

Je n'en doute pas mais si Lily pouvait t'aider à faire ces choix, je serais tout de même plus rassurer. Je n'ai pas oublié ce charmant pull que tu m'as offert à Noël dernier… Tu sais… le rouge en laine avec un renne dessus et des petits pompons sur les manches ?

Tu m'as dit que tu l'adorais et tu n'as pas arrêté de le mettre après.

Oui, mais ça c'était avant… Quand je n'étais pas moi-même…

C'était la première fois que Mélie abordait le sujet de sa transformation…

A la fin du week-end, la Serpentarde avait donc une toute nouvelle garde-robe, un enfant à charge, et une nouvelle amie en la personne de Lily. Elle avait même une relation cordiale avec James bien que celui-ci paraisse quelque peu distant. Cela ne la surprit pas… Elle pensa simplement qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis se posent des questions, s'ils les voyaient trop ensemble.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, les regards des autres élèves la suivirent partout où elle allait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur Mélie Rogue, l'ancienne Méli-mélo qui avait changé du tout au tout en seulement deux jours. Certains disaient qu'on lui avait jeté un sort, d'autres que c'était une imposture, que la véritable Mélie avait été kidnappée, et d'autres encore disaient qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle essayait de séduire un garçon… La principale intéressée ne prêtait guère attention à ce genre de balivernes, pas plus qu'elle ne faisait attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle et qui avaient fortement changé ; autant pour les garçons, dont les yeux cachaient à présent de la concupiscence et les filles qui éprouvaient soit un brin de jalousie, soit voulaient s'en faire une amie… Car, en effet la principale chose qui était apparue avec cette métamorphose c'était que Mélie Rogue pouvait être belle et sympathique. Elle lâchait à présent ses cheveux et se maquillait mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux gris. De plus, elle s'habillait d'une façon, à mettre ses formes plus en valeurs, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile. Cependant, ce qui faisait véritablement la différence, c'était son sourire. Séverus le connaissait depuis longtemps et n'y faisait plus attention mais pour ses camarades qui le découvraient c'était une révélation… Il illuminait le visage de la jeune fille, lui donnant tout son charme. Là où elle n'était peut-être pas d'une beauté frappante, ce sourire lumineux la rendait plus belle qu'aucune autre. Et Mélie le savait assez pour en profiter…

Le vendredi soir, alors que cela faisait une semaine qu'Alexis était née, Mélie discutait tranquillement avec Lily installait sur son lit quand l'enfant se mit à geindre. Croyant tout d'abord qu'elle avait simplement faim, la Serpentard la prit dans ses bras pour la nourrir. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre... Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Lily prit l'enfant dans ses bras, en voyant l'affolement de la mère et ne put que constater l'évidence :

Elle est malade, tu n'as pas le choix cette fois, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Non, pas l'infirmerie s'il te plaît…

Tu ne comprends donc pas que ta fille est en danger, à cet âge là leur vie est extrêmement fragile !

La jeune fille regretta le ton dur qu'elle avait employé quand elle vit le visage de son amie se décomposait :

Je préférerais qu'on l'amène directement chez Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire lui, non ?

La Gryffondor se mit à réfléchir… Après tout, pourquoi pas… Le vieux directeur poserait probablement moins de questions sur le moment que l'infirmière.

C'est d'accord ! Je vais chercher la cape d'invisibilité de James et je reviens !

Non, inutile, je connais un sort qui nous rendra invisible et inaudible.

Lily ne posa pas de questions. Les connaissances de Mélie en matière de magie étaient bien plus étendues que les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles atteignaient sans encombre la statue qui barrait le passage jusqu'aux appartements de Dumbledore… En tant que préfètes en chef les deux filles connaissaient le mot de passe et elles n'eurent donc aucun problème pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte du bureau directorial. Elles frappèrent quelques coups précipités et une voix accueillante les invita à entrer. Elles pénétrèrent donc dans l'antre du vieil homme. C'était une immense pièce aux murs couverts d'étagères où étaient posés de nombreux objets insolites. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard trônaient derrière le bureau en bois massif. Un oiseau, indubitablement un phénix, à ce qu'en pouvait juger Mélie, les observait du haut de son perchoir avec un regard si identique à celui de son maître que c'en était troublant… Ce dernier leur sourit gentiment avant d'apercevoir le précieux fardeau que portait Mélie et qui se mit au même moment à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Qu'est-ce que… mais, que… ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily voyait Albus Dumbledore, complètement abasourdie,… ne trouvant plus ses mots…

On vous expliquera plus tard, professeur, mais s'il vous plaît faites quelque chose pour elle… Elle a de la fièvre…

C'était Mélie qui avait parlé mais sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot. Le directeur réagit enfin et redevint lui-même. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, l'ausculta brièvement et sans plus tarder passa dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau, d'où il ressortit, une potion dans une main et un sourire rassurant sur le visage :

Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est une maladie bénigne, assez courante chez les enfants en bas âge. Cette potion fera tomber la fièvre et elle ira tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Alexis s'endormit dans le creux des bras de son sauveur. Celui-ci la rendit à Mélie et son sourire disparut :

Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, dans mon école, sans que je sois au courant…

Les deux jeunes filles se turent, ne sachant par où commencer. La Serpentard estimant que c'était à elle et à personne d'autres de raconter l'histoire, elle finit par se lancer tandis que Dumbledore les fixait l'une après l'autre d'un regard scrutateur :

Je suis la mère…

Comme entrée à matière, Mélie aurait pu faire mieux mais le directeur tiqua à peine à l'entente de cette phrase et ne l'interrompit pas, attendant qu'elle continue :

J'ai caché ma grossesse, durant plusieurs mois, et j'ai fini par accoucher la semaine dernière…

Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venus me voir, miss ?

Je pensais pouvoir m'occuper seule de ma fille,… enfin avec l'aide de mes amis… et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Dumbledore soupira :

Vous me décevez miss Evans, je vous croyais plus censée que cela…

La Gryffondor rougit, honteuse de n'avoir pas su convaincre son amie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il reprit, imperturbable, mais d'un ton radoucit :

Cependant, mieux vaut tard que jamais… Vous auriez du me faire un peu plus confiance, miss Rogue… Il est naturellement hors de question que vous conserviez cet enfant avec vous,… il faut vous concentrer sur vos études… Je ne vous demanderai pas qui est le père, ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais peut-être faudrait-il lui faire assumer ses actes ?

Mélie manqua s'étouffer à l'entente de ces mots :

Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, professeur…

Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

La jeune fille se refusait à dire la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir, elle choisit donc de rester muette. Dumbledore n'insista pas :

Elle sera confiée à votre père durant le reste de votre scolarité et…

Non, non surtout pas, s'il vous plaît !

Mélie avait crié et voilà qu'elle se remettait à pleurer… Une vraie fontaine en ce moment… Le directeur se fit compatissant :

Une fois la nouvelle digérée, je suis persuadée qu'il vous pardonnera ce faux-pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Non s'il vous plaît, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant, laissez-là moi !

Cette fois Dumbledore ne répliqua pas, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et observa les jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Lily semblait gênée, ou peut-être anxieuse, il n'aurait su dire. Visiblement, elle, était au courant de toute l'histoire. Mélie quant à elle s'était affaissée sur sa chaise, des larmes sillonnant ses joues.

Je crois Miss Rogue que vous devriez m'expliquer le problème, car sinon je serai dans l'incapacité de vous aider.

Devant le mutisme de son élève, il ajouta :

Si vous y tenez vraiment, je mettrai votre fille dans une famille en qui j'ai une totale confiance et où elle ne risquera rien. Vous pourrez aller la voir dès que vous en aurez l'occasion et vous la récupérerez à la fin de l'année.

L'idée séduisit Mélie et elle releva la tête :

Vraiment ?

Oui… Mais j'apprécierais tout de même de savoir ce qui se passe…

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard. Celui de Lily l'enjoignait de tout raconter tandis que celui de Mélie tentait de résister à la vague de supplication de son amie.

Je crains votre réaction professeur, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux rien vous révéler pour le moment…

Je peux comprendre… n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, en tout cas…

Je n'y manquerai pas professeur… et merci de votre conciliation.

Le silence s'installa. Les différents partis ne sachant trop que dire. Dumbledore finit par reprendre la parole :

Votre fille ira dans la famille Weasley. Je vous autoriserai à lui rendre visite tous les week-ends mais il faut vous concentrer sur vos Aspics jeune fille.

Mélie acquiesça, reconnaissante :

Au fait, elle s'appelle Alexis !

La Serpentard ne l'aurait jamais admis mais elle se sentait soulagée de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de sa fille. Elle pouvait enfin dormir une nuit entière et penser à autre chose durant ses journées. Alexis lui manquait mais ses visites hebdomadaires chez la famille Weasley lui permettaient de combler le manque. Mélie profitait pleinement de sa vie d'adolescente et elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse. Tout allait donc parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce jour où James se décida enfin à lui expliquer ses manières presque froides depuis son accouchement.

Elle se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, profitant des derniers beaux jours… L'été avait été plus long que d'habitude cette année-là : on était fin octobre mais le temps restait clément. La veille, elle était allée voir Alexis. Celle-ci grandissait à vue d'œil et souriait beaucoup... Elle arrivait à faire totalement abstraction du fait que son père était Voldemort, ce dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable avant la naissance…

Aucun bonheur n'étant éternel, il fallut que James Potter vienne tout gâcher. Elle se croyait seule, au bord du lac, mais quand elle leva la tête, elle aperçut le Gryffondor qui l'observait à quelques pas. Il prit la parole :

Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !...

Est-ce donc si dangereux de marcher près d'un lac ? Peut-être as-tu peur que je me noie ?

Elle fit une moue pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler mais elle espérait qu'il renoncerait. Cependant, elle avait oublié un détail… James Potter pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il le voulait. Il continua donc de la fixer sans ciller, ce qui exacerba le mauvais caractère de la demoiselle, ce mauvais caractère dont peu de gens avaient conscience :

Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes oignons ? Je ne fais de mal à personne que je sache !

Tu t'en fais à toi-même !

Et alors ? Il n'y a que moi que ça regarde ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie ni même ton amie d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi.

Je veux t'aider parce que je t'aime bien. Et surtout je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à Lily.

Mélie resta d'abord sans voix avant de s'esclaffer :

Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal ?

Je ne sais pas après tout, tu es un disciple de Voldemort. Qui me dit que tu ne détestes pas les enfants de moldus ?

Et toi tu es un imbécile ! Tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne sais rien… Ne juge pas sans comprendre…

Oh mais je comprends très bien, je me suis renseignée depuis la dernière fois. Ça te ronge de l'intérieur au début mais après les marques commencent à apparaître sur ton corps. C'est comme une drogue mais en tellement plus puissant. Ça te détruira Mélie.

La jeune fille serra les poings et son visage se ferma. James continua, cherchant à exciter sa colère :

Alexis n'aura bientôt plus de mère, où en tout cas pas tel que l'on s'imagine habituellement une mère… Une femme sans cœur tout au plus… Que crois-tu ? Que tu es invincible ? Que toi tu résisteras, là où les plus grands ont échoué ? Tu ne comprends donc pas le danger qui te guette ?

LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !

Je cherche juste à t'aider. Il n'est pas encore trop tard !...

Tu ne comprends pas ? J'en ai besoin… Une fois ma mission accomplie j'arrêterai…

James hésita, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout… et il tomba en plein dans le mille :

Tu mens ! Ce n'est qu'un prétexte !

Non… C'est faux…

La voix de la jeune fille s'était faite tout de suite plus hésitante, moins sûre d'elle…

Je peux t'aider Mélie, et rien ne t'empêchera de faire ce que tu désires après… Ce sera juste d'une autre manière…

La Serpentard regarda James, puis le lac à la surface plane qui reflétait le coucher de soleil, puis à nouveau James… Le gris éclatant de ses yeux se durcit, et elle prit sa décision…   


	5. Chapitre 5: Où tout s'arrange

**Merci pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour publier cette fic, mais j'ai presque fini de l'écrire donc je pense que les publications seront plus rapides à présent !**

**Elayna Black : Je te laisse lire…**

**Lilichoco : Normalement tu devrais avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre… Pour ce qui est de détrôner Voldy, Mélie veut surtout se venger mais ce n'est pas la chose principale qui risque de la ronger… Je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris mais lis, ça devrait t'éclairer quelque peu ! xD**

**Eilis Lupin : Alors je ne sais pas quelle idée tu avais en tête, je serais curieuse de le savoir si ce n'est pas la même que la mienne… Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse à ma question ! Je me sens moins bête ! lol !**

**Naiade59 : Ouf ! Je suis soulagée et surtout dis le moi si je tombe dans ce côté lourd. Je vois de quoi tu parles en tout cas… xD !**

**Prudence Jédusor : Eh bien voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaire à tous !**

**Bisouxx !**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Où tout s'arrange**

Mélie s'assit sur la berge du lac enjoignant James à l'imiter :

Je sens bien que même si tu cherches à m'aider, je te dégoutte.

Non, pas…

Arrête ! Je le sais… Je ne peux accepter ta proposition qu'à la condition que tu ne me méprises pas. Ces choses-là ne se commandent pas je le sais bien, je vais donc t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée là. Pourquoi détestes-tu les Serpentards ?

Le jeune homme fut pris de court par la question, mais il se devait de répondre :

Eh bien… Tout d'abord c'est de cette maison que sortent les mangemorts…

Mélie fit un geste agacé :

Oui, bien sûr, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous somme tous fatalement mauvais. Donne-moi un argument concret !

Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Vous n'êtes pas très sympathiques, vous restez toujours entre vous.

Si les autres maisons ne nous rejetaient pas autant, ce ne serait pas le cas. Après à savoir qui est le fautif, c'est comme le paradoxe de l'œuf et de la poule.

Quoi ?

Non rien, laisse tomber, c'est un truc moldu !

James la regarda étonné :

Tu t'y connais dans les moldus ?

Naturellement ! J'ai lu pas mal de livres sur eux et je l'ai pris comme option. Ce qui d'ailleurs prouve bien que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des disciples de Voldemort, haïssant les « sang-de-bourbes ». Ce qu'il faudrait que tu comprennes, c'est que chaque maison a ses défauts mais aussi ses qualités.

Je le sais bien mais…

Alors, pourquoi mettre ma maison à part… Ce n'est pas une erreur du choixpeau si je m'y suis retrouvée. Je suis une personne plutôt ambitieuse. Si je me suis tant donnée dans la Magie Noire, c'est aussi parce que je suis une sorcière d'un niveau moyen, et moi je voulais être la meilleure. Ce que m'apportait Voldemort avec ses leçons, c'était ça,… la puissance… Bien sûr c'est aussi une arme terrible mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, peut-être as-tu raison,… Je le hais plus que tout mais ma haine ne nourrira pas mes pouvoirs ; pas contre lui en tout cas… Je veux le tuer moi-même tu comprends mais malgré le fait que je sois proche de lui, je ne peux pas me contenter de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos.

Je ne te le conseille pas… Mais tu pourrais demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix… Mes parents en font partis, tu sais ! Tu pourrais par exemple leur donner des informations sur Voldemort.

Mélie fixa le jeune homme avec circonspection. Elle hésitait… Devait-elle lui révéler qu'elle connaissait le secret du mage noir ?

Je sais quelque chose sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Quelque chose qui permettrait de le détruire…

James sursauta et s'exclama d'un ton presque énervé :

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Si tu donnais toutes ces informations à l'Ordre, Voldemort pourrait être vaincu.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Déjà je me refuse à dévoiler ma vie à des inconnus, ensuite, il est hors de question, que je mette Alexis en danger si des gens apprennent qui elle est vraiment et dernièrement je veux pouvoir me venger !

Le Gryffondor se redressa, exaspéré cette fois :

Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à toi ? Le plus important est d'arrêter les meurtres, de mettre fin à une ère de terreur ! Oh oui, peut-être qu'un de ces quatre tu réussiras à nous débarrasser seule du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps du haut de tes dix-sept ans, mais en attendant ce moment des dizaines de gens innocents meurent et personne ne pourra les faire revenir. Alors réfléchis bien à toutes ces choses, pense que la prochaine victime pourrait être Lily, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Furieux, James s'en alla… Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, rien. Et sa proposition d'aide pour se défaire de la magie noire ? Mais Mélie se secoua, restée seule devant le lac, dans un silence apaisant, elle se mit à réfléchir… de longues minutes… L'heure tournait et elle était toujours là… Peu à peu elle se détesta… Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ? Obnubilée par ses propres malheurs, elle avait oublié ceux des autres… La répugnance qu'elle ressentait à son propre égard n'avait plus de limites. Elle était horrible… Cette fois-ci elle ne pleura pas, ses yeux restèrent secs, mais elle prit des décisions cruciales… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château comme l'avait fait James plus tôt dans la soirée, mais avec sur le cœur comme un poids en moins…

James ?

Sa voix était timide, presque apeurée. Elle avait tellement honte. Elle ne savait pas trop où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais elle s'était promis de parler à James sans attendre, elle avait donc demandé son chemin à une première année de la maison des lions. Coup de chance pour elle, le jeune homme était sorti au moment où elle arrivait, suivi de toute sa troupe d'amis. Black lui jeta un coup d'œil charmeur avant de la reconnaître et donc de s'apercevoir qu'elle appartenait à la maison des serpents. Il se détourna alors d'elle et s'apprêtait à s'en aller d'un bon pas quand Mélie interpella son meilleur ami :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres garçons et James leur fit signe de partir devant. Ils s'exécutèrent, mais leurs visages trahissaient l'étonnement.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

L'œil du jeune homme pétilla d'un intérêt renouvelé :

Et ?

Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison. J'accepte ton aide pour me sortir de la magie noire !

James soupira :

Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Mélie le regarda sans comprendre, attendant la suite :

Je veux que tu t'en sortes, bien sûr, mais il faut que Voldemort tombe.

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille se mit à rire :

Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle là-dedans.

Quand je disais que j'acceptais ton aide, je parlais aussi de tuer Voldemort.

Je ne comprends pas…

Eh bien, toi et ton espèce d'ordre vous allez m'aider à débarrasser la planète de l'autre enflure.

Mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. Moi ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu dises tout ce que tu sais à Dumbledore et que tu le laisses faire les choses.

Mélie prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

Ecoute, j'ai décidé de changer donc je vais accepter d'aller parler au directeur mais qu'une chose soit bien claire, je veux tuer Tom Jédusor de mes propres mains.

Si James fut surpris d'entendre le véritable nom de Voldemort dans la bouche de la jeune fille, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Tu sais, Mélie, quand tu disais tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas que je te méprise,

Oui ?

Eh bien, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir de ce côté-là… Je t'admire au contraire… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place… Tu me fais penser à Sirius un peu… Moi je suis persuadé que tu aurais du aller à Gryffondor.

Tu n'aurais pas pu être à ma place, pauvre idiot, tu n'es pas une fille que je sache… A moins que Lily m'ait cachée des choses.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air faussement exaspéré. Le fait qu'ils se soient mis d'accord le rassurait... Peut-être verrait-on bientôt la fin de Voldemort…

Après cette histoire, Mélie et James s'étaient rapprochés sous le regard désapprobateur des autres maraudeurs. Lily quant à elle avait l'air constamment victorieux quand elle voyait les deux jeunes gens se parlaient dans un couloir, dans la grande salle… Et même les allusions de Sirius sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être jalouse ne la rendaient pas moins heureuse. Elle faisait confiance à James… Elle connaissait la raison de cette nouvelle amitié…

Dès le lendemain de la discussion avec le Gryffondor, Mélie s'était rendue chez Dumbledore prête à tout lui dévoiler… Ce qu'elle se serait catégoriquement refusé à faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle lui avait tout révélé sans exception. Il l'avait rassuré et lui avait promis que la situation d'Alexis resterait la même. Naturellement, il avait tout d'abord eut du mal à la croire mais elle avait fini par le convaincre. Le moment était alors venu de lui révéler les raisons de l'invincibilité de Voldemort :

Je sais comment battre Voldemort, c'est pour ça que je vous ai raconté tout ça.

Le vieil homme se pencha vers elle, extrêmement attentif :

Il a… Il a créé des Horcruxes.

Le silence plana dans la pièce tandis qu'il la regardait fixement :

Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Mélie ?

Au fil de la discussion, il s'était mis à la tutoyer.

Sûre et certaine… Il a une totale confiance en moi car je lui laisse voir des images faussées quand il tente de pénétrer dans mon esprit.

Sais-tu quels sont ces Horcruxes ?

Oui, mais il les cache avec soin.

De façon surprenante, le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait plus avide. Combien en a-t-il ?

Six !

Le visage du vieux directeur devint un masque d'horreur :

Il y a d'abord un journal. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui le possède celui-là et je crois bien que c'est le premier à avoir été créé…

Dumbledore notait au fur et à mesure ce que lui disait Mélie :

Il y a aussi une bague… Elle est cachée dans une maison en ruine…

En sais-tu plus ?

Non, je sais juste que c'est une bague dont il est fier, et la maison n'est pas anodine, elle a une signification pour lui, mais je n'ai jamais bien compris… Elle appartenait à sa famille il me semble,… du côté de sa mère… Il déteste son père… Même s'il ne l'a pas connu.

Continue s'il te plaît…

Un médaillon, celui de Serpentard… Celui-là, il est dans une grotte, une grotte qu'il aurait connu enfant, quand il était dans un orphelinat… La coupe de Poufsouffle… Celle-là j'en suis sûre, elle est à la banque de Gringotts, dans le coffre des Lestrange… Il y a aussi le diadème de Serdaigle qui est à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande…

Dumbledore hocha la tête… L'excitation grondait en lui. Cette gamine se rendait t-elle compte de ce qu'elle possédait avec toutes ces informations qu'elle avait gardées pour elle ?

Le dernier, c'est son horrible serpent, Nagini… Elle est toujours avec lui, ou presque…

Tu as autre chose à me dire, Mélie ?

Eh bien… J'ai retrouvé le diadème.

Et qu'en as-tu fait ?

Je ne sais pas comment le détruire,… J'espérais que vous me le diriez…

Le directeur plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques minutes. La jeune fille allait rappeler sa présence quand il reprit la parole :

Je vais essayer de retrouver moi-même ces Horcruxes. Je pense que cela est raisonnablement possible. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais déjà exploré cette piste et en effet j'ai ma petite idée sur comment détruire ces objets maléfiques.

Ah oui ? Comment fait-on ?

Je vais te demander de me confier ce diadème…

Bien… Bien sûr…

C'est un objet bien trop dangereux pour que je le laisse dans les mains d'une de mes élèves.

Oui, je comprends, je vous l'amènerai le plus tôt possible…

Pour ce qui est de ton utilisation de la magie noire, je veux que ça s'arrête naturellement…

Son ton était compatissant, mais la chose n'était pas négociable, Mélie le vit dans son regard d'un bleu profond.

James Potter m'a promis de m'aider à m'en sortir. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça vous savez…

Je le sais… Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie… Moi comme toi… Même le professeur McGonagall fait des erreurs…

Il se mit à sourire avant de reprendre :

Alors ne te mets pas à culpabiliser pour les choses que tu aurais peut-être dû faire et celles dont tu aurais éventuellement dû t'abstenir…

Merci professeur !

Mélie s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'avait rappelée :

Faîtes comme-ci de rien n'était… Vous devez en être capable, je suppose…

Bien sûr professeur…

Et depuis cette conversation, la jolie jeune fille se sentait merveilleusement mieux. Dumbledore s'occupait à présent de détruire Voldemort et même si elle perdait ainsi sa vengeance personnelle, le chant plus léger de son cœur qu'elle sentait battre tous les jours dans sa poitrine lui faisait un bien fou… Même Sirius Black ne lui semblait plus aussi exaspérant qu'auparavant… Elle s'était débarrassée de toutes ses affaires ayant un rapport avec la magie noire et éprouvait à présent un besoin beaucoup moins grand de l'utiliser. Séverus était au courant de toute l'histoire et il l'aidait lui aussi à sortir de l'impasse, ayant du faire cette démarche pour Lily, quelques mois plus tôt.

Noël approchant à présent à grands pas, il arriva un soir, où Dumbledore annonça devant toute l'école réunie dans la grande salle, le bal de Noël qui aurait lieu la veille des vacances. L'effervescence gagne la foule d'élèves…  Les filles lançaient des regards appuyés aux garçons tout en gloussant comme des poules tout droit sorties de leur basse-cour et les garçons roulaient des mécaniques devant l'attention qui leur était portée. Mélie se disait qu'elle irait peut-être au bal cette année-là… Du moins si quelqu'un le lui proposait… Elle en aurait bien eu envie… Après tout c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard alors autant en profiter… Elle quitta donc la grande salle, avec de bonnes résolutions… Au pire, elle irait avec Séverus… En passant elle vit Sirius Black entouré de tout un tas d'adolescentes en chaleur… Mais comment faisait-il donc pour respirer ? Il semblait se demander laquelle il allait bien pouvoir choisir. Probablement, se contenterait-il un ou deux jours avant le bal de faire sa déclaration, devant tout le monde, comme il en avait l'habitude, pour avoir le temps d'étudier toutes les candidates en lice… Il était vraiment impitoyable… Elle sourit et cela lui fit songer que Sirius était sympathique avec elle dans le cadre du cours de potion mais qu'en dehors, il l'ignorait le plus souvent ou même des fois se moquait d'elle. Principalement quand il était entouré d'amis autres que les maraudeurs…

Mélie se rendit à son cours de potion comme à son habitude. Heureuse, même, car elle aimait particulièrement cette matière à l'instar de son cousin et de Lily. La présence de Sirius à côté d'elle ne la dérangeait pas. Elle le trouvait plutôt amusant et il était beau garçon. Elle s'installa à sa place au fond du cachot dès que la porte fut ouverte. Son coéquipier était en retard comme à son habitude… Il finit par arriver, riant avec ses amis, sans que le professeur Slughorn ne fasse la moindre remarque. Ce favoritisme constant était d'un pathétique… Que ce soit pour elle ou pour Sirius et James d'ailleurs… Son père étant très connu dans le monde sorcier, elle avait le droit à son entrée dans le « ridicule » club de Slug…

Alors, Mélie comment ça va ?

Très bien Black et toi ?

Tsss Tsss… Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler Sirius, ma jolie !

Si tu veux,… Sirius…

Mélie commença la potion sans attendre, sous le regard sans expression du Gryffondor. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la tête posée sur son bras,… un peu plus et il allait s'écrouler. Exaspérée, la Serpentard s'exclama avec ironie :

Si tu veux dormir, ne te gêne pas, surtout… Je te réveillerai quand Slughorn passera… Et tu ne voudrais pas un coussin par hasard, ça serait quand même plus confortable !?

L'idiot du village ne saisissant pas le sarcasme répliqua :

Oui, merci, tu es adorable… Ne te trompe pas dans la potion au fait, sinon on ne croira jamais que c'est moi qui l'ai faite…

Déjà, Sirius, pour qu'on puisse penser que tu as fait la moindre potion, il faudrait que l'on croie que tu as un cerveau, or cela me paraît parfaitement improbable, vu qu'il n'y a que le néant dans ta jolie petite tête.

Le jeune homme ne se vexa pas, trop habitué à ce genre de piques pour s'en formaliser. Il ne retint donc que l'essentiel de la phrase et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il répondit :

Tu as dit que j'étais beau !

Absolument pas !

Mélie Rogue a dit qu'elle me trouvait à son goût !

Mais arrête je n'ai jamais dit ça !

La Serpentard intouchable veut sortir avec moi !

Non mais ça va pas la tête !

La cousine de Rogue est folle amoureuse de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Mélie venait de lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme :

Black je te prierais de ne pas prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !... Ah oui, au fait ! La meilleure manière de remplir ton cerveau c'est de rester silencieux. C'est un signe de sagesse…

Elle annula le sortilège, en lui faisant un grand sourire et Sirius se mit à rire, vite suivi par Mélie. Juste à ce moment là une jolie blonde de Gryffondor aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux grands yeux bleus se retourna :

Siriiiiusss !

Employant le même ton sirupeux que sa camarade, celui-ci répondit :

Ouiii ?

Ça te dirait qu'on aille au bal ensemble ?

Elle cligna des paupières d'un air qui se voulait charmeur mais qui la rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose :

Ah là là là là ! Ça me fait de la peine de te dire non, mais vraiment les cruches ce n'est plus mon style. Reviens me voir quand tu auras déniché cette chose si pratique qui permet de réfléchir et qu'on appelle plus communément cerveau.

La nouvelle victime du tombeur de Poudlard se retourna, vexée, et plus du tout charmeuse tandis que Sirius lançait un coup d'œil à sa voisine :

Alors j'ai bien appris la leçon ?

Oui c'était pas mal ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu brises le cœur d'une pauvre fille que ça te rend plus intelligent.

Et si je sortais avec une fille très intelligente ? Ça me rendrait plus intelligent ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et une rougeur gagna son front. Parlait-il d'elle en disant cela ? Cette phrase était-elle une sorte de message ? Elle ne pouvait y croire alors elle répondit :

Aucune fille intelligente ne voudrait sortir avec toi Sirius Black, à moins qu'elle soit aussi complètement folle… ou encore aveugle et sourde…

Le beau jeune homme se mit à rire et à ce bruit, en croisant le regard bleu pétillant de malice, l'évidence tomba pour la jeune fille… Elle aimait Sirius Black… Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir d'une autre manière mais pour elle il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles. C'était avec lui qu'elle voulait aller au bal… Peut-être… Mais avait-elle la moindre chance ? Elle ? Une Serpentard ?

Quelques heures seulement après le cours de potion, un élève de son année à Serpentard comme elle, eut le malheur de venir la voir alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'elle avait eu. Elle n'avait pas vu Merlin en personne certes, mais pour elle c'était presque l'équivalent… Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse avant Lui… Le jeune homme en question était Elion Zabini, grand métis aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au sourire franc. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, discutant tranquillement avec Séverus :

Mélie, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

L'interpellé le regarda avec circonspection, très surprise, mais elle acquiesça :

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il semblait presque intimidé :

Tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal… ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, s'étant renseigné avant de faire sa demande :

Euh non, en effet…

Alors,… je voulais te proposer d'y aller avec moi… si ça te dit…

Mélie ne savait plus où elle en était, elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Sirius qui lui fasse cette demande… Elle ne pouvait dire oui à Elion sans se mentir à elle-même. Bien qu'accepter l'invitation ne l'engageait à rien, elle savait ce qui arrivait toujours après… Surtout qu'il ne s'y était pas pris au dernier moment, ce n'était donc pas par dépit qu'il venait vers elle… Du moins à priori…

Elle lui fit un sourire gêné :

Je suis désolée, Elion, mais c'est non…

Ah !

Il semblait extrêmement déçu :

C'est moi qui ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Oh non, je t'assure que non, c'est juste que… j'ai des problèmes personnels… Je suis désolée…

Et sur ce demi-mensonge, elle tourna le dos précipitamment et alla rejoindre son cousin qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Les jours passèrent et Sirius ne faisant plus rien pour attirer son attention, bien qu'il continuât d'être sympathique en cours de potion, Mélie commença à désespérer… Regrettant presque d'avoir refusé l'invitation d'Elion… Mais, une semaine avant le bal, alors qu'elle rentrait de sa ronde du soir en tant que préfète, elle croisa Sirius accompagné de Peter et de quelques autres garçons de Gryffondor :

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre dortoir ?

Elle avait pris un ton presque agréable pour leur adresser la parole :

Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Mélie !

Etrangement le ton de Sirius était chaleureux, presque charmeur, alors qu'il était entouré de ses amis. James n'était pas là car il devait sûrement se reposer après son entraînement de Quidditch qui s'était terminé tard ou alors il était avec Lily. Rémus quant à lui devait être en train de travailler. Le jeune homme n'avait donc aucune raison de se montrer sympathique :

Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ?!

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Etait-il possible qu'il lui demande enfin ce dont elle rêvait ?

Tu parles à moi Black ?

Mais oui, ma jolie, je parle à toi ! A qui d'autre veux-tu que je m'adresse ?

Moi ? Une Serpentard ? Tu me demandes d'aller au bal avec toi ?

Le Gryffondor fit mine de réfléchir :

Ah non ! Tu as raison, j'avais oublié ce léger détail, je suis dans l'incapacité totale de sortir avec un être tel que toi, même par pitié…

Ses copains se mirent à ricaner bêtement, mais ça, Mélie ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle ne voyait que le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui destinait un petit sourire innocent. Il eut juste le temps de voir les larmes qui pointaient à ses paupières avant qu'elle ne se détourne et s'enfuie presque en courant…

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius, elle, elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible… Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait, elle l'exécrait, elle n'était que douleur, solitude, pleurs, désespoir, malheur, noirceur, tristesse, haine… Et pourtant elle l'aimait…


	6. Chapitre 6: Où il y a un bal

**Bonjour, je mets donc la suite et je réponds aux reviews !!**

**Prudence Jédusor : Oui, on peut dire que Sirius pendant toute la première partie de l'histoire est un beau salaud… Mercii !**

**Elayna Black : Tout s'arrange pour ce qui est des gros problèmes… Bonne lecture…**

**Bisouxx**

**A la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien !!**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Où il y a un bal**

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Mélie se jeta sur son lit, en pleurs. Et dire qu'elle avait eu l'espoir, juste une fraction de seconde, qu'il soit sincère… Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïve. Séverus avait raison finalement, ce n'était qu'un minable sans intérêt… Alors qu'elle ressassait ce qui venait de se passer et qu'elle se persuadait de tous les défauts dont était affublé Sirius, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte :

Je peux entrer ? C'est Lily !

La jeune fille n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un sanglot assourdi par les coussins et prit ça pour un oui. A son entrée, Mélie se redressa et tenta de faire bonne figure… Mais son visage en larmes avait du mal à masquer sa détresse Lily s'approcha alors de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas la cause de sa tristesse. Elle attendait qu'elle lui raconte d'elle-même.

C'est Black…

Sirius ?

L'étonnement était perceptible dans la voix de la jolie rousse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme venait faire dans l'histoire. Elle écouta donc patiemment ce que lui racontait Mélie, ce qui la laissa quelque peu circonspecte :

Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre par ce genre de choses… Sirius est un idiot… Il a juste voulu faire son malin devant ses copains, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien au fond… D'après ce que tu m'as dit en tout cas, il semblerait… Le mieux est que tu essayes de passer à autre chose, au moins pour le moment,… Regarde-moi avec James ! Qui aurait cru que nous finirions ensemble ?

Oui, mais justement peut-être faut-il que je m'accroche !

Cela ne changera rien, il ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes ou au pire il a de simples soupçons… Non, le mieux c'est que tu acceptes l'invitation de Zabini pour aller au bal…

Quoi ?

Oui, tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'avait proposé et que tu avais refusé ?

En effet, mais ce n'est pas très honnête envers lui…

Tu ne fais qu'essayer, si tu te sens trop mal avec lui, ça ne sera que pour une soirée… et qui sait peut-être que Sirius sera jaloux…

Lily eut un petit sourire pour accompagner ses paroles, histoire de réconforter son amie…

Tu as sûrement raison, c'est ce que je devrais faire, mais il a du se trouver une cavalière depuis le temps…

Tu ne perds rien à essayer de toute façon…

Mélie acquiesça et remercia la jeune fille pour lui avoir remonté le moral. Cette dernière allait sortir quand la Serpentard la rappela :

Au fait ?

Oui ?

Tu… tu ne diras rien à Sirius ou même à James, hein ?

Non, promis… Tu peux me faire confiance…

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le fameux bal et Mélie ne s'était toujours pas décidée à aller parler à Elion. Elle savait bien que plus elle retardait et plus il y avait de chances qu'il se trouve une cavalière si ce n'était pas déjà fait mais elle n'osait pas, ayant trop peur de se voir répondre non, ou même un sourire méprisant… L'expérience avec Sirius lui avait bien suffie…

Elle finit, pourtant, par le croiser seul, dans les couloirs… Sautant sur l'occasion, elle l'interpella :

Elion !

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit en la reconnaissant. Il était presque aussi beau que Sirius après tout, non ?

Je me demandais,… Si ton invitation tenait toujours ?

Bien sûr… Tu as changé d'avis ?

Euh… oui… Au départ je ne voulais pas aller au bal et puis, en voyant toute cette agitation autour de moi, ça m'a donné envie…

Elle s'en voulait de ce mensonge… Mais il fallait bien expliquer ce retournement de situation… Elle se sentit le cœur plus léger en voyant un sourire heureux s'épanouir sur le visage du Serpentard. Lui, au moins l'acceptait…

Ils se séparèrent donc dans la bonne humeur pour les deux parties mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce couloir… Un jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu tranchant est à la chevelure noire et soyeuse, les observait à leur insue. Une rage indescriptible monta en lui… qu'il eut bien du mal à réprimer. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle était folle de lui… comme toutes les autres… Elle voulait sûrement juste tenter de le rendre jaloux. Si elle croyait que ça allait marcher, cette pimbêche… Il n'était absolument pas jaloux, il ne supportait juste pas, qu'on lui vole ses conquêtes, même s'il n'était jamais sorti avec elles, surtout quand c'était une Serpentard, trophée bien plus rare… Enervé comme il l'était, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle où le repas du soir allait être servi… Il alla s'asseoir à table et attendit patiemment que Mélie fasse son apparition pour mettre son petit plan en action… Il finit par la voir arriver aux côtés de James et Lily… Cette pseudo-amitié ne lui plaisait pas non plus d'ailleurs… Depuis quand était-on ami avec des Serpentard… C'était à vomir…

Ayant repéré un peu plus tôt la personne qu'il cherchait, il se leva avec grâce et en attirant tous les regards sur lui, y compris celui de Mélie, il se dirigea vers la jolie blonde de Gryffondor qui lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt d'aller au bal avec elle. Sur le moment, il avait refusé, mais tout compte fait, c'était le meilleur choix à faire… Pour Mélie… Celui qui la rendrait le plus jalouse… Du moins il le pensait… Il lui clamait ainsi haut et fort qu'il préférait aller au bal avec une jolie cruche plutôt qu'avec une sublime Serpentard… Sublime ? Disons juste, pas trop moche, cela suffirait amplement…

Annette ? Ça te dirait d'être ma cavalière au bal de Noël ?

Il crut un instant que la chanceuse allait s'évanouir sous ses yeux mais, après une petite série de gloussements, elle se ressaisit et répondit un oui rendu strident par l'émotion avant de se retourner vers ses amies et de boire un verre de jus de citrouille pour rassembler ses pensées.

De son côté, Mélie avait naturellement assisté à toute la scène mais son visage ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il aille au bal avec une fille… Elle aurait juste préféré qu'il fasse sa demande dans un endroit plus discret, où elle n'aurait pas été présente par exemple. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi celle-là aussi ? L'idiote qu'il avait « gentiment » renvoyée paître devant elle. Lily lui jeta un petit regard de sympathie mais la jeune fille fit comme-ci de rien n'était… Maintenant, elle allait au bal avec Elion et c'était tout ce qui devait compter…

Pourtant, un « léger » détail pratique vint à elle quand elle entendit le lendemain matin, en cours de Sortilège, des filles papotaient à propos des robes qu'elles allaient mettre pour… le soir même… La soirée était le vendredi pour permettre aux élèves de repartir dès le samedi dans leur famille… Avec ce qui s'était passé, elle avait complètement oublié de choisir sa tenue… Hors, le problème était qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Horrifiée, elle se voyait déjà, aller parler à Elion pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal ou pire encore… y aller habillée d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt… Sirius ne manquerait pas une occasion pareille de se moquer d'elle... Son dernier recours était Lily…

L'après-midi avait été banalisé pour laisser aux élèves le temps de se préparer et aux professeurs d'apprêter la grande salle. Quand elle revint dans ses appartements après le repas de midi, Lily était déjà confortablement installée sur le canapé.

Tu ne te prépares pas ?

J'aurais tout le temps de faire ça tout à l'heure… Le bal n'est qu'à dix-neuf heures, tu sais. En fait, je t'attendais !

Que se passe t-il ?

Rien de grave. Je me suis juste dit que si moi j'avais tout le temps qu'il fallait pour être prête à l'heure… Pour toi, c'était moins sûr…

Oui, je n'ai rien à me mettre… Et il est trop tard pour aller à Prés-au-Lard. J'aurais du m'en occuper le week-end dernier.

Lily lui lança un petit sourire malicieux.

Si j'étais toi, je ne m'avouerais pas si vite vaincue…

Et que vais-je faire alors ?

Les magasins ne sont pas fermés que je sache ?

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne pouvions pas nous y rendre, nous n'en avons pas le droit.

C'est vrai.

Alors que proposes-tu ?

Nous allons emprunter un passage secret.

Tu veux enfreindre le règlement ?

La jeune fille fit une grimace pour montrer que cette idée ne l'enchantait guère mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix :

A force de traîner avec les maraudeurs, on finit par, comment dire… disons… contourner les règles… Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel… Il est hors de question que tu ne sois pas la plus belle à ce bal ! Allez viens, ne perdons pas de temps !

Lily attrapa ses affaires et se précipita, suivie de près par son amie, vers la sortie et vers Prés-au-Lard par la même occasion…

Bon, on va essayer celui-là. C'est le meilleur, à mon goût. J'y ai trouvé ma robe d'ailleurs…

Mélie se mit à regarder tous les habits, les trouvant magnifiques. Elle en essaya beaucoup mais aucune robe n'était assez bien… Et puis, elle finit par trouver la perle rare. Celle qui la mettait véritablement en valeur, qui sublimait sa beauté.

Elle est parfaite !

Tu es sûre ? Elle n'est pas un peu trop voyante ?

On ne risque pas de te rater… Mais justement tu es magnifique… Sirius ne manquera pas de le voir lui aussi…

Mélie fit la grimace et répondit d'un ton capricieux, presque enfantin :

Ne me parle pas de lui, je le déteste !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

Comme moi je déteste James, oui j'en suis persuadée…

Tu détestes James ? Depuis quand ?

Lily regarda son amie avec inquiétude. Elle l'avait connue un peu plus réactive… L'imminence du bal devait diminuer ses capacités intellectuelles. Elle précisa donc :

C'était ironique Mél ! Juste histoire de dire que je sais très bien que tu ne détestes pas Sirius.

Si, je t'assure. Il y a une partie de lui que je hais de tout mon cœur ou une partie de moi je ne sais plus trop…

Mélie, là, tu m'embrouilles… Allons plutôt payer ta robe et rentrons à Poudlard…

La Serpentard se fit alors exactement la même réflexion que Lily quelques minutes plus tôt : Cette dernière avait momentanément perdu quelques neurones… Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué… Elle aimait et détestait Sirius en même temps…

Lily ?

Le cri strident qui retentissait pour la énième fois dans le petit appartement exaspéra l'intéressée.

Oui Mélie ? Quoi encore ?

Je ne trouve plus mes chaussures !!

Elles doivent être sous ton lit, il me semble les avoir vues tout à l'heure…

Je ne peux pas me baisser, je risque de froisser ma robe !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupée à pousser un bruyant soupir. L'heure allait arriver et elles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes. Mélie était tellement maniaque qu'il avait fallu recommencer sa coiffure à plusieurs reprises. Lily accéléra donc la préparation et cinq minutes plus tard, elles quittaient leur salle commune, anxieuses à l'idée de n'être pas parfaites et ponctuelles.

James et Sirius attendaient leurs cavalières devant les portes de la grande salle tout en discutant tranquillement. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux l'un comme l'autre. Annette arriva la première dans une jolie robe bleue claire qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et sa chevelure blonde retenue par un chignon sophistiqué. Elle était… adorable… Elle fit un grand sourire à Sirius qui le lui rendit… Mais le sourire disparut instantanément quand apparurent Lily et Mélie. La première était superbe comme à son habitude dans une robe d'un rouge vif, ses cheveux relevés sur la nuque laissant s'échapper quelques mèches nonchalantes mais la deuxième accapara toute son attention… Elle portait une longue robe bleue nuit en taffetas qui mettait en valeur sa peau d'albâtre, dénudant ses fines épaules. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais ondulaient avec grâce sur ses épaules faisant ressortir plus que jamais ses grands yeux gris. Mais ce qui l'illuminait véritablement outre son habillement c'était le bonheur qu'elle exhalait. A côté, la cavalière du jeune homme faisait pâle figure… Là où Annette était mignonne, Mélie était fascinante. Ses traits étaient moins parfaits que sa rivale mais le charme qu'elle dégageait était bien plus envoûtant… Il aurait voulu l'arborer à son bras et pour une fois ce n'était pas pour son ego ou pour affirmer sa virilité, mais juste pour avoir le plaisir de la sentir près de lui… Il lança un regard noir à Zabini qui s'emparait l'air tout heureux de sa cavalière et entrait dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion…

L'immense pièce était transfigurée… Le sol était recouvert de neige artificielle et les murs de glace… Des sapins dont la cime atteignait le plafond occupaient les quatre coins de la salle et au milieu de ce paysage féérique les élèves fourmillaient, cherchant une table, où s'asseoir…

Mélie et Elion s'installèrent, à la demande de la jeune fille, à la même table que Lily et James… qui furent d'ailleurs rejoints par Sirius et Annette, ainsi que Peter et sa petite amie Carie.

Durant tout le repas, Mélie ignora ostensiblement Sirius, qui ne supportant pas de ne pas attirer son attention se mit en tête de la provoquer :

Pourquoi Servilus n'est-il pas là ?

Il n'aime pas les bals.

La réponse était laconique, peu encourageante pour une éventuelle poursuite de la conversation… Mais l'étudiant plein de ressources y trouva au contraire une faille :

Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il ne peut pas y aller avec la fille de ses rêves ?

Toute la tablée le regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

Je parle de Lily naturellement…

Arrête, Sirius !

Quoi ma Lilou ? Je n'ai donc plus le droit de dire la vérité ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue !

La jeune fille rougit mais on n'aurait su dire si l'énervement ou la gêne en étaient la cause. Mélie prit la relève :

En tout cas, on ne t'a rien demandé et ça ne te regarde pas. Tu te crois malin peut-être ?

Annette ayant décidé de se mêler à la conversation répliqua d'un ton qu'elle voulut cinglant mais qui faisait plutôt penser au couinement d'une souris :

Je ne te permets pas de lui parler ainsi. De toute manière, ton cousin est juste pathétique.

Mélie toisa la petite blonde d'un œil sombre… Les autres personnes attendaient sa réaction :

Black, si tu pouvais demander à ta blondasse de se taire, cela m'arrangerait…

L'interpellé lui lança un sourire goguenard :

S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, alors non, je préfère me taire.

Elion prit alors la parole pour s'adresser à Sirius et sa cavalière d'un ton posé :

Vous deux, excusez-vous, vous n'aviez aucune raison d'insulter Séverus.

Le Gryffondor exaspéré se redressa brusquement :

Pardon ? Depuis quand un sale Serpentard me donnerait-il des ordres ?

Ce fut au tour de Zabini de se lever dans une posture menaçante.

Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre pour ces bêtises ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondirent, mais Sirius prononça une phrase qui fut la goutte d'eau de trop :

Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, c'est bien connu que les serpents sont trop lâches…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Elion venait de se jeter sur lui et la bagarre moldue qu'ils entamèrent ameuta les autres élèves. Les professeurs ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et James et Peter ne parvenaient pas à séparer les deux combattants. Finalement, ce fut une fille qui fit cesser le combat. Celle-là même qui en était la cause profonde :

Vous êtes pitoyables ! Vous vous battez comme de vulgaires moldus. Elion arrête s'il te plaît, ne rentre pas dans son jeu stupide.

Le jeune homme retint son poing qui allait s'abattre sur le visage de son adversaire et se redressa prestement tout en s'époussetant. Il ne voulait en aucun cas donner une mauvaise impression à Mélie. Sirius quant à lui, ne tenta pas de continuer la bagarre, étonnamment blessé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Au même instant la musique s'éleva dans la pièce et les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour aller danser. Sautant sur l'occasion, le Serpentard prit sa cavalière par le bras et l'entraina sur la piste de danse malgré ses protestations…

Ils dansèrent tout d'abord en silence, peut-être, quelque part, un peu intimidé l'un par l'autre… Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment avant ce bal… Puis, Elion brisa le silence… Du moins celui qu'il y avait entre eux car le bruit autour d'eux était assourdissant :

Tu m'en veux ?

Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Black est un imbécile, il nous a provoqué gratuitement…

Il a un comportement étrange,… surtout avec toi…

Mélie le coupa rapidement :

Il cherche juste à attirer l'attention. Ne parlons plus de lui, il est sans intérêt…

Elion la fixa longuement, semblant fouiller son esprit pour trouver des réponses à des questions connues de lui seul. Il finit par lui sourire en voyant qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard et à la surprise de la jeune fille, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Prise au dépourvue, elle ne répondit tout d'abord pas à ce baiser… mais en sentant le jeune homme se détachait d'elle, elle s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la serra alors dans ses bras dans un geste possessif, totalement heureux…

Le nouveau couple ne vit pas Sirius Black, le grand Sirius Black quittait la salle d'un pas colérique, Annette sur ses talons…


	7. Chapitre 7: Où ça dégénère

**CHAPITRE 7 : Où ça dégénère**

Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent longuement pour Mélie. Elle ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas, trop heureuse de ne pas être confrontée à Voldemort qui était occupé à recruter des mangemorts bien loin de Londres. Le vingt-cinq décembre, elle eut la bonne surprise de recevoir des cadeaux de la part non seulement de Séverus qui lui avait offert comme chaque année un ingrédient rare de potion, mais aussi de Lily, un joli livre relié sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, probablement pour marquer le lien qui les unissait, alors que leur maison respective étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre…. De James elle reçut un splendide balai, ce qui lui rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur le Quidditch quelques jours avant la sortie : Lui tentant vainement de la convaincre de l'ingéniosité de ce sport et elle réfutant ses arguments inlassablement. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour tenter de la convaincre…Elle se promit de l'essayer pour lui faire plaisir… et surtout pour qu'il cesse de la harceler… Des Weasley, elle reçut un « charmant » pull tricoté main avec ses initiales brodées sur le devant… Mais le dernier cadeau, fut celui qui la toucha le plus car il venait d'Elion, son nouveau petit-ami, dont elle en était persuadée allait lui faire oublier Sirius définitivement. C'était un collier en métal argenté formé d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif en cœur. Malgré sa simplicité, il était très joli et elle l'adopta immédiatement…

Le froid de janvier glaçait son corps, le vent s'infiltrant vicieusement entre ses vêtements de laine et se coulant contre sa peau par rafales. Elle grelottait en arrivant devant la maison des Weasley mais elle ne regrettait pas ce voyage. Cela faisait à présent près d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille et elle lui manquait horriblement. Quand elle frappa à la porte, une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années tout en rondeur lui ouvrit précipitamment et la fit entrer sans attendre, dès qu'elle la reconnut.

Ah Mélie, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps…

Moi aussi, je suis contente de revenir ici, et merci beaucoup pour votre cadeau.

Molly Weasley secoua la main d'un air gêné :

Ce n'est rien… Tu es un peu comme une fille pour moi.

Mélie lui sourit. C'était sûrement ce qui lui aurait fallu… Une mère à l'image de cette femme. Elle revint cependant rapidement au sujet principal de sa visite :

Comment va Alexis ?

Oh elle se porte comme un charme. Et elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux. Assieds-toi et n'hésite pas à te servir pendant que je vais la chercher.

La jeune fille obtempéra et s'installa avec soulagement sur une chaise, se retrouvant ainsi, face à la nourriture alléchante d'un petit-déjeuner complet. Elle était donc en train de se rassasier quand Molly redescendit, sa fille dans les bras. Elle se leva immédiatement.

Elle a tellement changé, je la reconnais à peine.

Elle, elle te reconnait on dirait…

En effet, à la vue de sa mère, Alexis s'était agitée, tendant ses petits bras potelés vers elle. Mélie ne se fit pas prier et la serra longuement contre elle. De petites boucles noires retombaient sur son front cachant quelque peu le regard pétillant de ses prunelles.

La Serpentard revint à la réalité quand son hôtesse passa aux détails pratiques :

Que comptes-tu faire à la fin de l'année ?

Elle hésita avant de répondre… Les Weasley ne savaient rien d'elle, ou pratiquement… Comment leur expliquer dans ce cas-là que tout dépendait de la réussite ou de l'échec de Dumbledore au sujet des Horcruxes ? Elle choisit donc la facilité et improvisa un mensonge qui lui sembla crédible :

Mon père n'est pas au courant, mais il va bien falloir que je lui dévoile la vérité un jour, alors je pense le faire pendant les vacances d'été, après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Après, selon sa réaction, je prendrai un appartement à Londres tout en continuant mes études ou je retournerai habiter chez moi. Je ne suis pas fixée encore.

Molly lui lança un regard compatissant :

Si tu en éprouves le besoin, nous pourrons la garder encore un peu… Nous l'aimons énormément et nous ne demandons qu'à t'aider… Et puis Fred et George ne seraient pas d'accord de se séparer de leur copine j'en suis persuadée.

C'est très gentil, mais ce que vous faîtes est déjà exceptionnel. Si jamais je devais en arriver là de toute manière je vous obligerai à accepter un paiement pour entretenir Alexis.

Tsss Tsss… Hors de question, nous en avons déjà parlé…

Mélie resta tout le week-end chez les Weasley, profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait sur le Terrier : les enfants chahutaient, Molly chantonnait dans sa cuisine et Arthur déblatérait pendant des heures sur les objets moldus qu'il trouvait merveilleux… et surtout elle avait sa fille près d'elle… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se trouverait un jour, dépendante d'une si petite chose… Cette même petite chose qui lui vouait une confiance absolue alors qu'elle était si perdue…

Une voix grave s'éleva dans son dos tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de potion :

Mélie ?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, avant qu'elle se retourne et des bras chauds et réconfortants s'emparèrent de son corps :

Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux jours…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire :

Toi aussi…

Ta grand-mère va mieux ?

Mélie ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard en s'entendant répéter le mensonge qu'elle avait été obligée de proférer pour expliquer ses absences fréquentes en fin de semaine :

Non, pas trop, mais elle était contente de me voir et m'a demandée de revenir la semaine prochaine…

Il eut une exclamation dépitée :

Bon, tant pis, je suppose que je pourrais profiter enfin un peu de ta compagnie quand le printemps viendra…

Il adoucit ses paroles en ajoutant :

C'est la saison des amoureux après tout…

La conversation s'arrêta là, car ils venaient juste d'arriver devant la porte de la salle de potions.

Les semaines passaient et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mélie aimait à présent sincèrement Elion, elle arrivait à voir sa fille régulièrement, qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoquée pour lui parler de son avancée sur les Horcruxes mais elle ne s'y attendait pas, du moins pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas éveiller l'attention…

Alors que le mois de février était déjà bien entamé, que les coups d'œil de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus hargneux, que ce soit en cours de potion ou même ailleurs, quand elle le croisait dans un couloir, quand il mangeait à la table des Gryffondors et qu'Elion se faisait de plus en plus attentif, prévenant, accédant au moindre de ses désirs, elle reçut un matin une lettre de son cher papa qui la laissa quelque peu… incrédule…

Elle mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en face de son cousin, quand le hibou de la famille Rogue s'était posé devant elle, bousculant au passage son verre de jus de citrouille. Il lui tendit une patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre au sceau de son père. Surprise, celui-ci ne prenant pratiquement jamais de ces nouvelles, elle sentit une pointe d'inquiétude serrait son cœur… Elle se mit alors à lire le parchemin couvert d'une écriture fine et déliée, presque féminine sous l'œil interrogateur de Séverus :

_Mélie,_

_Les bêtises ont assez duré. Je n'ai rien dit dans un premier temps, espérant que cela se tasserait, mais en m'apercevant que la situation n'a pas changé, je me sens obligé d'intervenir, pour ton bien, naturellement. Je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle… Es-tu donc folle pour t'acoquiner avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Tu fais honte à ta famille, ma fille ! La seule explication plausible serait que tu fasses ça pour qu'ils t'accordent leur confiance et qu'on puisse se débarrasser d'eux plus facilement après… Dans ce cas-là alors, c'est différent… Dans tous les cas, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année et après ce petit jeu est terminé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres achèvera ta formation et tu devras passer aux choses sérieuses… Si ce n'était que ça ce ne serait pas grave mais, j'ai aussi eu vent de tes liens avec le fils Zabini. Certes, ses parents font partie des nôtres mais je ne pense pas que ton mentor soit très heureux d'apprendre que tu sors avec lui. Pour ce cas là, je n'attendrai pas la fin de l'année, tu comprends ? Je veux que ça s'arrête le plus tôt possible. Je dis ça pour ton bien ma fille, cela t'évitera la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et te permettra de te reconcentrer sur tes Aspics. Je te fais confiance !_

_A très bientôt_

_Robert Rogue_

Mélie crut bien qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec ses toasts. L'idée même de Lily, morte, lui faisait horreur. Un peu plus et elle en aurait pleuré. Mais pour le moment, c'était la colère qui dominait. Ne pouvait-il donc la laisser tranquille juste une année ? Elle connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait ça avec de mauvaises intentions mais plutôt pour l'avertir, voir même la protéger. Si lui avait pu être mis au courant de ce qui se tramait à Poudlard, alors d'autres pourraient l'être aussi et par-là même Voldemort lui-même. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées haineuses envers son père. Sa lettre était froide, comme habituellement, mais les mots qu'elle contenait, il n'avait rien fait pour les adoucir. C'était juste hors de question qu'elle abandonne Elion… Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait : qu'avait-elle espéré ? Même si leur relation durait, elle ne se voyait pas lui raconter tout ce qu'avait été sa vie et ce qu'elle était encore par bien des côtés avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle avait peur pour lui, à présent… Comment avait-elle pu être si inconsciente ? Si Tom l'apprenait, il serait capable de le tuer, ou du moins de le torturer, pour assurer son droit de propriété sur elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire… Se séparer d'Elion ou de Lily, c'était accordé la victoire à Voldemort et à son père et ça elle ne le voulait pas… Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore pour savoir où en était la chasse aux Horcruxes. Après, elle prendrait sa décision.

Elle quitta la grande salle, furieuse, sans un regard pour le pauvre Séverus Rogue, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passer dans la tête de sa cousine.

Mélie reculait continuellement sa visite au directeur de Poudlard… Elle ne voulait pas apprendre que ses recherches avaient été infructueuses. Ça aurait été trop pénible à attendre… De plus, depuis quelques jours, Elion était étrange, presque distant. Parfois, elle surprenait son regard posait sur elle, exprimant de la curiosité mais aussi de l'incompréhension et peut-être de la tristesse. Elle n'aurait trop su dire. Quand elle l'interrogeait, il répondait évasivement ou prétendait que c'était sans importance.

Elle finit par se décider à rendre une petite visite à Albus Dumbledore, espérant par on ne sait quel miracle que cela permettrait de faire évoluer la situation actuelle. Peut-être, après tout, que l'éloignement d'Elion était du à son propre comportement… Un soir, elle frappa donc à la porte du bureau directorial, les mains tremblotantes et le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

Mélie, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Assieds-toi ! Je viens de recevoir des sucettes à l'anis. Elles sont délicieuses, tu en veux ?

La jeune fille s'assit mais refusa les confiseries :

Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez  pour les Horcruxes.

Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir, c'est pourquoi, je ne t'ai pas fait appelée. Il fallait que tu sois prête à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Mélie ne dit rien, attendant la suite, emplie de curiosité et d'appréhension. Le vieil homme lui sourit gentiment et elle crut même discerner une lueur de victoire dans ses pâles yeux bleus. Mais elle n'osait y croire :

Je vous écoute…

D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que mes recherches ont été fructueuses,… non sans mal naturellement. Je suis parvenu à détruire définitivement le diadème, grâce à un objet magique d'une grande puissance.

La Serpentard sentit une joie irrépressible montait en elle… Cela dut se lire sur son visage car Dumbledore reprit :

Tout n'est cependant pas gagné. Je n'ai pas trouvé tous les Horcruxes, loin de là… Cependant, je pense être sur la bonne voie. La  coupe est en ma possession depuis peu et je m'apprête à la détruire à son tour. Le problème reste naturellement pour le médaillon et la bague, dont je n'arrive pas à situer la cachette, mais je n'abandonne pas.

            Si vous n'avez pas retrouvé tous les Horcruxes à la fin de l'année, que vais-je faire ?

            Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir, pour formuler sa réponse :

            Naturellement, tu ne retourneras pas chez toi… Le mieux est que tu ailles vivre chez les Weasley, s'ils sont d'accord.

            Voldemort me retrouvera…

            Nous mettrons des sorts de protection tout autour de ton lieu de résidence, toi et ta fille serez hautement protégées, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça…

            Elle s'apprêtait à poser une question, mais il l'en empêcha, en continuant :

            Pour le reste, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler… Je ne te laisserai pas, de toute façon, retourner vers Voldemort, même si je suis conscient que tu as soif de vengeance, c'est tout simplement hors de question.

            Mélie avait eu une idée, pour assouvir sa vengeance tout en réduisant les risques mais elle préféra la garder pour elle, du moins pour le moment, il serait bien temps plus tard, vers la fin de l'année, de la lui soumettre.

            Quand elle sortit du bureau directorial, elle sentit une très légère pression sur la barrière mentale qu'elle avait érigée plusieurs années plus tôt. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Depuis quelques jours cela arrivait souvent… Au début, le bruissement était si faible qu'elle avait cru que ce n'était que l'effet de son imagination, mais plus ça allait, et plus la personne qui tentait de pénétrer ses pensées s'enhardissait. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cet inconnu… Sûrement un élève, vu sa faible puissance. Elle retourna donc, furieuse dans son dortoir.

            Mélie était toujours dans l'indécision, quant à savoir si elle devait rompre ou non avec Elion. Pourtant quelques jours après son entrevue avec Dumbledore, le destin, fit un choix décisif. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir avec son petit-ami, l'embrassant passionnément, quand Sirius Black était arrivé :

            Tiens, tiens, les amoureux… Ce n'est pas interdit dans le règlement de s'embrasser dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Préfète ?

            Il avait volontairement accentué le dernier mot. Mélie prit le parti de ne pas lui répondre mais Elion s'en chargea pour elle :

            Depuis quand, te préoccupes-tu des règles, Black ?

            Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de donner l'exemple…

            Son sourire se fit goguenard :

            Et surtout, je n'ai pas besoin de récupérer les restes des autres gars, pour avoir un petite-amie à peu près acceptable.

            Le Serpentard sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais il était trop intrigué par cette phrase énigmatique pour ne pas répondre :

            Que veux-tu dire ?

            Sirius regarda Mélie et s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait d'un air… suppliant ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais elle avait probablement compris de quoi il voulait parler. Il hésita… Mais la tentation était trop forte et il ne pouvait plus reculer :

            Pourquoi à ton avis, a-t-elle refusé ta première invitation pour le bal ?

            Le jeune homme le regarda suspicieux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mélie, semblant ne rien y comprendre. Sirius s'était renseigné et était au courant de toute cette histoire :

            Elle était folle amoureuse de moi, et quand elle a eu bien compris que je ne voulais pas d'une Serpentard, elle s'est jetée dans tes bras pour se consoler… ou me rendre jaloux…

            Bien sûr, ce qu'il venait de déclarer n'était que des suspicions, mais à l'expression horrifiée qu'affichait Mélie, il avait du tapé dans le mille. Elion, lui, se détacha de sa petite-amie, comme si elle risquait de le contaminer…

            Mél ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

            Elle plongea ses yeux gris, dans sons regard de braise, et il sut, même le « je t'aime » qu'elle prononça, n'y fit rien… Peut-être était-elle sincère, mais elle lui avait menti à un moment ou un autre… Alors toute dignité disparue, le cœur en miettes, il commença à partir…

            Sirius se tourna vers Mélie qui le regardait, le visage dénué d'expression. Et alors, qu'une culpabilité mordante commençait à le dévorer, elle le quitta, pour courir derrière le Serpentard. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas un seul mot, pour le maudire, encore sous le choc, supposa t-il…

            Mélie rattrapa Elion alors qu'il sortait dans la cour :

            Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

            Le jeune homme se retourna, le visage impassible, attendant qu'elle parle :

            C'est vrai que quand tu es venu me demander pour le bal, j'étais amoureuse de Sirius et quand j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais aucune chance, je suis retournée vers toi…

            Merveilleux ! En quoi a-t-il menti dans ce cas ?

            Son ton était amer et sec. Lily décontenancée, reprit :

            Je t'aime vraiment, j'ai totalement oublié Sirius…

            Tu m'as menti, Mélie, tu t'es servi de moi…

            Non !...

            La jeune fille secoua la tête, ne voulant penser à ce qui allait certainement se produire :

            Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on arrête…

            Tu ne vas pas me laisser,… Je t'en supplie !

            Son cri était désespéré. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas pour ça…

            S'il n'y avait eu que ça, j'aurais peut-être pu te pardonner…

            Mélie le regarda sans comprendre :

            J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père, il y a quelques semaines… Il me disait dans des termes pompeux de m'éloigner de sa fille si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis !... Je tenais à toi, alors je n'ai pas cédé à ce chantage, je ne t'en ai même pas fait part, pour que ce ne soit pas une source de tracas pour toi…

            Je… Ne… Que…

            Tu ne trouves même pas tes mots. Que me caches-tu d'autres Mélie Rogue ? Pourquoi ai-je cette désagréable impression que tu es parfaitement au courant de la raison de cette lettre et que ta vie est truffée de secrets cadenassés en tout cas à mes yeux ?...

            Il attendit… Mais elle ne dit rien… Alors il la laissa seule, dans le froid glacial de cette fin de février. Il retourna vers le château, sans un regard en arrière…

            Mélie resta de longues minutes, prostrée, en plein milieu de la cour… Etonnamment, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait n'était rien à côté de la colère qui montait en elle… Sirius Black n'était donc qu'une pourriture… Il pouvait bien être fier de sa condition de Gryffondor, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un Serpentard !

            C'est donc furieuse, qu'elle repartit à son tour vers le château, non pas à la recherche d'une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle pleurait mais plutôt à la recherche de son bourreau. Elle le pista dans tout Poudlard avant de le dénicher, grâce aux informations de James, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile était donc allé faire là-haut ?

            Quand elle l'aperçut, il lui tournait le dos et semblait extrêmement concentrer. Elle l'interpella d'une voix agressive :

            BLACK !

            Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, surpris et c'est alors que la jeune fille se rendit compte d'un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention quelques secondes plus tôt. L'impression que quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit cessa brusquement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ne voulant croire à ça… Etait-ce vraiment lui depuis le début ? Tentait-il de lui prouver qu'il était encore plus abject qu'il n'y paraissait ? Sous l'emprise de la colère, elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla violemment.

            Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Black ? D'abord tu m'insultes, ensuite tu me fais perdre mon petit-ami et pour couronner le tout tu pratiques la légilimancie sur moi…

            Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça le surprirent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse savoir que c'était lui qui tentait de lire ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines… Il eut la bonne idée de paraître confus… Ce qu'il était vraiment… Il culpabilisait sincèrement.

            Je ne sais pas,…

            Ces mots exacerbèrent la fureur de la jeune fille qui s'empara des bras du Gryffondor, refusant de penser aux conséquences de cet acte, lui envoya une décharge d'image violente.

            Sirius vit alors défiler devant ces yeux des pans de vie qui défilaient à toute vitesse… A peine avait-il le temps de saisir le sens des images… Il vit une petite fille, seule dans une chambre trop grande, puis cette même petite fille mais avec quelques années de plus, elle devait avoir au moins treize ans d'après ce qu'il voyait, nue, dont un homme abusait,… A un moment, le visage d'un bébé dans les bras de Mélie apparut… Les images défilèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes avant que Mélie ne se recule :

            Tu es content maintenant ? Ce que tu as vu t'a plu ?

            Le jeune homme secoua la tête, incrédule.

            Ce n'est…

            Si c'est possible, la fillette c'est moi, l'enfant il est à moi aussi et son père c'est Voldemort… Tu vois, Elion, le gars que tu as incité à me laisse tomber c'était l'une des seules personnes qui m'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

            Je ne savais pas,…

            Mélie lui jeta un regard hargneux :

            Même si j'avais eu une vie merveilleuse, tu n'aurais jamais du te permettre ça.

            Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à s'en aller, quand il la rappela :

            Rogue, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été stupide… J'irai parler à Zabini…

            C'est inutile Black ! Je fais une croix sur cette histoire, sur toi aussi d'ailleurs… Je t'ai aimé à un moment, mais c'est fini tout ça, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi… Ah oui au fait ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller colporter des histoires sur moi, je t'assure grâce à tonton Voldy je maîtrise des sorts que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer les conséquences en rêve…

            Et elle s'éloigna, comme elle était venue, dans le silence. Le laissant, seul, perdu, dans l'incompréhension et l'horreur la plus totale.


	8. Chapitre 8

A partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont s'enchaîner beaucoup plus vite, cette histoire est finie d'écrire alors voilà...

Bisouxx

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Où l'on fait et l'on défait**

Mélie s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'air pensif… Le retour du printemps était visible… Les arbres reprenaient des couleurs et les gens dans la rue substituaient les manteaux d'hiver pour des habits plus légers... Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait pris ses quartiers au Terrier. Deux semaines que Dumbledore avait exceptionnellement accepté qu'elle quitte Poudlard pour un temps… Elle lui avait tout raconté et il s'était montré compréhensif. Elle avait ainsi pu profiter de sa fille tout en mettant de côté Sirius, Elion, Voldemort, son père… Comme d'habitude les Weasley avaient été adorables avec elle et l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement… Elle avait beau être à Serpentard, elle s'en voulait de fuir ses problèmes… Cependant ces petites vacances lui avaient permises de réfléchir et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait beau haïr Sirius Black, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter avec lui quand elle le reverrait le lendemain… Il était sûrement dégouté par elle à présent,… par son passé, son histoire… Au moins, cela serait réciproque… Et dire qu'elle commençait par cours de potion en plus…

Elle s'approcha du lit où reposait Alexis… Elle la regarda longuement,… cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu et qu'elle n'imaginait plus quitter à présent… Elle se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras…

Je t'aime ma chérie…

Alexis ouvrit les yeux, découvrant par la même occasion un regard d'un noir de jais… Se sentant en confiance, elle se rendormit immédiatement…

Mélie se dirigeait, pleine d'appréhension, vers les cachots. Elle était rentrée tard la veille et s'était levée en retard, elle n'avait donc croisé personne de sa connaissance avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de se rendre en cours. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle préférait que Black lui parle ou au contraire l'ignore… Elle aurait sûrement dit les deux à la fois si cela avait été possible… En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'elle lui adresse d'elle-même la parole !

Elle pénétra dans la salle de cours glaciale, la tête baissée, la peur au ventre… Et si tout le monde était au courant ? Et si Sirius avait tout répété ? Mais les regards, qu'elle sentit peser sur elle, étaient juste curieux… Cela faisait tout de même quinze jours que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Mélie Rogue. Lily, James et Séverus lui lancèrent des coups d'œil interrogateurs et quelque peu inquiets, Elion se détourna à son passage et ce fut un Sirius gêné qui l'accueillit à côté de lui :

Bonjour Rogue !

Elle le fixa, surprise… Son comportement était étrange après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Le salut était sympathique, engageant même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre tout aussi gentiment.

Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais… J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai pas, que tu avais changé d'école ou quelque chose comme ça…

Non, j'ai juste pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir, auprès de ma fille…

Il tiqua, un instant, en entendant la référence à l'histoire qu'il avait entraperçue le soir où tout avait basculé pour lui. Pendant ses deux semaines d'absence, il n'avait fait que penser à elle… L'angoisse de ne jamais la revoir l'avait souvent réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit… Il avait demandé à tous ceux qui la connaissaient ce qu'elle était devenue mais personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à cette question. Même les professeurs à qui il s'était adressé n'avaient pu ou n'avaient voulu le renseigner… Il y avait juste eu Slughorn pour lui répondre gentiment, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire du souci pour elle… La revoir, à présent qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était assez troublant. Il n'aurait su dire depuis quand il l'aimait, d'après ses suppositions, assez longtemps tout de même… La jalousie avait commencé dès qu'il l'avait vue sortir avec Zabini, mais s'il avait dû vraiment répondre, c'était lors des premiers cours de potion qu'il l'avait réellement découverte. Il secoua la tête… A quoi servait-il de penser à tout ça, alors qu'elle devait le détester… Il avait honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait… Quant à ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle, il l'avait cadenassé au fond de son esprit et voilà qu'elle le lui renvoyait en pleine face avec presque de la nonchalance dans la voix…

Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois…. Enfin, tu sais…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black bafouillait devant une fille. Elle le regarda à peine tandis qu'elle répondait :

Il est facile de demander pardon après que le mal soit fait !

Je… Je m'en veux tellement… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Et…

Il voyait bien que ces mots ne la touchaient aucunement. Il chercha désespérément ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre,… Mais le savait-elle elle-même ? Pourtant, il finit par comprendre :

Ce que j'ai vu, ce que tu m'as montré… Je ne te juge pas, et même si cela change la vision que j'ai de toi, cela ne m'empêche pas moins de t'aimer…

En voyant le regard perplexe de Mélie tourné vers lui, il comprit qu'il venait de se dévoiler un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Black, depuis quand étions-nous amis ?

N'avait-elle pas compris, ou le faisait-elle exprès ? Peu importe… Il prit la décision de continuer sur sa lancée, de ne pas reculer… Il était à Gryffondor après tout :

C'est vrai… Mais je voulais dire que je t'aimais vraiment… Comme James aime Lily, ou peut-être plutôt comme Séverus aime Lily…

Comment le sais-tu ?

Là n'est pas la question…

Oui, la question serait plutôt : comment toi, Sirius Black, peux-tu être amoureux d'une fille qui est de plus à Serpentard ?

J'ai déjà été amoureux… Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent et en général je ne sors pas avec les filles dont je m'éprends sincèrement, ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi… Pour ce qui est de Serpentard, eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai franchi un cap, c'est tout…

Mélie le regarda suspicieusement :

Tu te moques de moi… C'est pour mieux m'enfoncer après…

Le jeune homme prit un air outré :

Bien sûr que non, je ne m'amuse pas avec ce genre de sentiments !

Ah bon ?

Enfin, je veux dire pas comme ça !

Les deux jeunes gens se turent durant quelques minutes avant que la Serpentard reprenne :

Je suppose que tu t'en doutes, mais en effet, tu avais deviné juste, pour ce qui était de toi… d'Elion… Seulement, avant que tu ne viennes tout gâcher…

C'était de la jalousie…

Cela n'excuse pas tout… Avant que tu ne viennes tout gâcher donc, j'étais tombée sincèrement amoureuse de mon petit ami et…

Ne me dis pas que tu l'es toujours…

Non, je ne te le dirai pas car ce serait un mensonge !

Sirius attendit, anxieux :

Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus Sirius, tu m'as fait trop de mal… Désolée…

Le Gryffondor sentit quelque chose vaciller en lui. Il baissa la tête, ne voulant croire à cette chose, à laquelle il s'attendait pourtant…

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui avait coûté, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que l'on avait toujours le choix… Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, ce qu'elle avait attendu lui tendait enfin les bras et elle le repoussait mais il le fallait… Il connaissait sa vie et il ne la fuyait pas, au contraire… Cela ne devrait-il pas pardonner tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par ailleurs ? Elion, lui-même aurai-il été capable de faire abstraction de son passé ? De ce qui était encore son présent par bien des côtés ? Elle en doutait… S'il n'y avait eu que ça… Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la crainte de voir Voldemort ou son père s'en prendre à Sirius… Robert Rogue serait beaucoup moins indulgent envers un Gryffondor, traître à son sang…

Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, la tirant de ses pensées embrouillées :

Je comprends…

Elle n'avait jamais vu l'orgueilleux Gryffondor sous un tel jour… Il paraissait abattu... Peu importait, d'une certaine manière c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça…

Cette histoire aurait pu se terminer ici mais c'était sans compter avec James et Lily. Sirius avait fini par tout leur raconter après qu'ils l'aient accablé de questions sur son attitude étrange depuis plusieurs jours…

Mélie ?!

La jeune fille qui marchait tranquillement avec son cousin dans un couloir de Poudlard, se retourna, cherchant d'où venait la personne qui venait de l'interpeller :

Mél, que s'est-il passé avec Sirius ?

Il ne vous a pas tout raconté ?

Si, mais nous voudrions avoir ta version !

Je pense qu'il vous a dit la vérité…

Lily la regarda sans comprendre :

Tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus ?

Je…

Elle fut interrompue par un cri aigu :

QUOI ?!

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers un Séverus incrédule. Comment sa cousine adorée avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un maraudeur et qui plus est Sirius Black : son ennemi juré ?

Mélie revint au sujet principal de la conversation sans plus faire attention à lui : elle aurait le temps de lui expliquer plus tard :

Je lui ai peut-être un peu menti, je l'aime encore, mais ce qu'il m'a fait est horrible…

James prit la parole tentant de défendre son ami :

Je peux comprendre, mais tu devrais lui donner une chance, je t'assure qu'il ne se moque pas de toi…

Ce n'est pas le seul problème…

Elle dut alors leur expliquer toute l'histoire avec son père : la lettre, Elion… Elle ne les avait pas encore mis au courant avant ce jour… Horrifiés, ils ne surent que dire…

Tu crains qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi ?

Mélie se tourna vers James et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sirius…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien,… Mais une idée lui trottait déjà derrière la tête…

Conséquences de cette idée, quelques jours après cette discussion, Sirius vint voir Mélie dans ses appartements de préfète :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le Gryffondor s'avança dans la pièce, semblant hésiter à parler :

James et Lily m'ont parlé des vrais raisons qui te poussent à me dire non…

Elle l'écouta plus attentivement, surprise :

Oui ?

Je suis prêt à prendre des risques, juste pour toi…

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur :

Comme tu es fou de moi et que tu crains donc pour ma vie, notre relation n'a qu'à rester secrète…

Mélie prit le temps de réfléchir, amusée par l'apparente assurance du jeune homme. Elle ne voyait pas après tout pourquoi lui dire non,… Elle avait tellement envie de cesser de se poser toutes ces questions… Bien sûr, on aurait pu faire un tas d'objections mais il y avait un moment dans la vie où il fallait savoir lâcher les amarres, se laisser complètement aller…

Elle se rapprocha de Sirius, apercevant au passage une lueur anxieuse dans son regard. Quand elle fut si proche de lui que leurs lèvres pouvaient se toucher, elle chuchota :

C'est d'accord !

Et elle l'embrassa… Concrétisant, par la même occasion, le rêve qui la hantait depuis plusieurs mois… Il répondit avec entrain à son baiser, entourant son corps de ses bras… Elle lui appartenait enfin, il ne voulait plus la lâcher…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Sirius et Mélie sortaient ensemble et cette dernière ne pouvait plus se passer de son compagnon… Seuls les maraudeurs, Lily et Séverus étaient au courant de leur relation, et ils ne se voyaient donc que le soir, ou à la volée dans les couloirs. Finalement, c'était en cours de potion qu'ils pouvaient discuter le plus tranquillement…

Le couple apprenait peu à peu à s'apprivoiser, explorant les moindres détails de leur personnalité… Ils semblaient en parfaite osmose malgré quelques prises de becs sans gravité… Leur caractère quelque peu impulsif n'y était pas innocent…

Cependant un soir, Mélie entendit malencontreusement une conversation qui la mit dans une fureur noire. Alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde habituelle de préfète dans les couloirs, elle entendit des bruits de voix venant d'une salle de classe :

Je te le jure !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire quand même !!

Mais puisque je te dis qu'il m'a embrassée.

Vous sortez ensemble, alors ?

Non, tu connais Sirius Black, il ne sort avec les filles que très peu de temps, et il m'a bien dit de ne pas m'emballer… Mais peut-être que si je retourne vers lui, j'arriverai à coucher avec lui… Il parait que c'est un dieu au lit !!

Le ton de la jeune fille se fit éploré :

Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il préfère passer du temps avec Rogue plutôt qu'avec une fille comme moi, qui lui offre tout ce qu'il désire en plus ?

Elle est sûrement plus intelligente, que toi, pauvre nouille et que sais-tu de ses désirs ?!

Pffff, n'importe quoi… Que crois-tu qu'il désire à part profiter des charmes féminins ?

Oui, ou en parlant plus crûment tirer son coup avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un être féminin, par définition qui possède une paire de seins et une paire de fesses, ainsi qu'en bonus un trou entre les jambes.

La première se mit à pouffer, c'en était exaspérant. Ne voulant en entendre plus, Mélie pénétra dans la salle avec fracas :

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ?

Nullement effrayées, les deux élèves respectivement de Serdaigle et Gryffondor en sixième année si elle se souvenait bien, lui lancèrent un regard hautain. Celle qui se vantait d'avoir embrassé son petit-ami lui répondit avec dédain :

On parle de choses que tu ne connais pas Rogue… Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais comprendre… Tu sais… Les garçons… Enfin bon, je suppose que tu ne te sens pas vraiment concernée…

Se contenant, Mélie se contenta de déclarer :

Dépêchez-vous de retourner dans vos dortoirs et ce sera dix points en moins chacune !

Sans un regard en arrière, elles sortirent de la salle, laissant la préfète dans un gouffre profond. Elle aurait voulu à tout prix que ce soit un mensonge mais elle ne pouvait se voiler la face… Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues… Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette salle, alors elle se mit à courir… Elle courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie,… C'était là qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Sirius ce soir-là…

Quand il arriva en haut du lieu de rendez-vous, le Gryffondor ne vit tout d'abord personne… Puis, un bruit attira son attention… Mélie était perchée sur le rebord de la tour et le fixait avec nonchalance… Un pétillement de folie dans son regard… Un geste malencontreux et elle tombait…

A quoi joues-tu Mél ?

Au même jeu que toi on dirait…

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait, il prit le parti de se taire, pour le moment :

Je suis, comme on dit, sur la corde raide… Je joue avec la chance ne crois-tu pas ?

Si je le vois bien, et ça me ferait d'ailleurs plaisir que tu descendes de là… Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi !

Ah bon ? Dans ta maison, en sixième année, il n'y a pas une grande brune, que tu aurais embrassé dernièrement ?

A cette évocation, Sirius blêmît… Il pouvait tout expliquer encore fallait-il que Mélie le comprenne :

Si je ne m'intéresse plus du tout aux filles, les autres élèves se poseront des questions… C'était un tout petit baiser de rien du tout, je t'assure…

Tu aurais pu au moins me mettre au courant…

Je suis déso…

Mélie ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase :

Tu sais ce que je pense, Sirius Black ?

Le jeune homme attendait anxieusement, qu'elle fasse sa déclaration :

Je pense que si tu voulais que notre relation reste secrète, ce n'était pas pour nous protéger de Voldemort ou de mon père… Tu es un Gryffondor… La mort ne te fait pas peur, tu aimes les défis, pour toi ça n'aurait été qu'un sujet d'excitation de plus dans ta vie… Non, si tu as voulu que notre relation reste secrète c'était pour pouvoir continuer de papillonner à droite et à gauche sans que personne ne te le reproche…

Sirius fixa la Serpentard… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort… Mais il l'aimait de toute façon trop, pour la perdre maintenant…

J'arrête, je te le promets…

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te faire confiance… Non, je crois que le mieux ce serait qu'on arrête là, au moins pour le moment… Tu n'es pas encore prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse, peut-être que moi non plus d'ailleurs… Retourne à tes affaires et je retourne aux miennes…

Sur ces mots, elle descendit prestement de son perchoir et quitta la tour… Sirius la regarda partir, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir,… Cette scène lui rappelant cruellement celle qui s'était déroulée, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt…


	9. Chapitre 9: Où tout s'arrange un peu

**CHAPITRE 9 : Où tout s'arrange… un peu**

Mélie pleura pendant plusieurs jours… Elle n'était pas la fille forte qu'elle s'était donnée l'illusion d'être durant toutes ces années. A la naissance de sa fille, une fêlure avait eu lieu en elle, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa fragilité. Elle n'était pas non plus courageuse et bien qu'elle ait mis elle-même fin à sa relation avec Sirius, la douleur qui en ressortait l'empêchait de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre sur elle et elle savait que cette fois elle ne pourrait s'échapper… Arriverait le moment, où elle devrait quitter son lit et se rendre en cours, affronter le regard de ses camarades et, plus important, celui de Sirius…

Mél, lève-toi ! Allez, viens ! Il faut que tu ailles en cours !

Lily n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement plaintif.

Tu ne vas quand même pas rater tes aspics à cause d'un garçon !?

Si !

Ressaisis-toi, tu as connu des épreuves plus dures !

Mélie se redressa dans son lit et tendit un visage pâle vers son amie :

Là, c'est différent…

Ça s'appelle un chagrin d'amour, ma chérie… Et, bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas une maladie incurable…

Merci de ton soutien Lil, pas besoin de me parler comme si j'avais quatre ans…

Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas une gamine capricieuse, lève-toi et rends-toi dans la grande salle. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu ne peux pas te transformer en déchet humain, pas maintenant… Je te rappelle que ce week-end, si tu veux pouvoir aller rendre visite à Alexis, il faut que tu rattrapes tout le retard que tu as accumulé dans tes devoirs, je ne sais même pas comment tu vas t'y prendre…

Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes… Je suis triste… Alexis comprendra…

Lily regarda son amie, abasourdie, elle ne l'avait jamais vue se comporter ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas su que Mélie était vraiment mal, elle en aurait presque ri :

Mél, ta fille a six mois, que veux-tu qu'elle comprenne, à part que sa mère n'est pas auprès d'elle ? Elle va finir par se dire que finalement madame Weasley est une meilleure maman que toi…

Certes ces paroles étaient brutales, pas très diplomatiques mais c'était à sa connaissance le meilleur moyen de faire réagir la jeune fille. Et en effet, ce fut pour elle, comme un électrochoc. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller. Quand elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était magnifique.

Mélie, tu sais qu'on ne va pas à un concours de beauté ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, contente de l'effet produit.

J'ai pris la décision de ne plus me laisser aller, de prouver à Black que je m'en sors très bien sans lui.

Il y a cinq minutes, tu disais ne plus vouloir revoir le monde extérieur !

Mélie prit un air gêné, sans se départir pour autant de son assurance :

J'avais peut-être oublié le léger détail qu'est ma fille. Tu vois, ce Sirius Black ne crée que des tracas, il me fait presque passer à côté de la prunelle de mes yeux…

Lily soupira, exaspérée. La Mélie actuelle était à des kilomètres de celle qu'elle avait connue au début de l'année. Elle avait une personnalité aux multiples facettes, et elle aurait presque dit que c'était fascinant d'en observer l'évolution. Elle était tour à tour, une gamine joueuse et capricieuse, une jeune fille taciturne et torturée, une amoureuse éperdue… Pour la Gryffondor, cela devenait presque un jeu de deviner quelle humeur aurait Mélie pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Mais plus sérieusement, Lily se demandait parfois, si elle ne se jouait pas d'elle, si elle n'entrait pas dans un rôle selon les circonstances. Et alors si son hypothèse était la bonne, qui était la véritable Mélie Rogue ? Le savait-elle, elle-même ?

Tu sais, Sirius, s'est inquiété pour toi… Il a cherché à te voir depuis votre rupture…

Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Je lui ai répété ce que tu m'avais dit, que tu ne voulais voir personne.

Bien.

Sans plus de commentaires, elle quitta la pièce et c'est avec une grande dignité qu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle. Elle alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentard alors que Lily rejoignait celle des Gryffondor, où les maraudeurs étaient déjà attablés. Sans jeter de regards autour d'elle, Mélie se mit à manger ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours et la faim la tenaillait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Je te l'avais bien dit que Black n'était qu'un gros naze !

Mets-là en veilleuse Sév, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie d'entendre pour le moment.

Vexé, Séverus se tut. Pourtant, le côté Serpentard chez lui, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air trop malheureux…

Inconsciemment Mélie tourna la tête vers la table des rouges et or et elle ne put qu'admettre l'évidence. Sirius riait à gorge déployée au milieu de ses amis et lançait des regards charmeurs à toutes les filles qui passaient près de lui. Elle sentit une colère froide monter en elle. Ce menteur, cet hypocrite, cette ordure… Elle n'avait qu'une envie,… qu'il se torde de douleur, qu'il la supplie à genoux, qu'il se traîne devant elle pour tenter vainement de se faire pardonner… Elle planta le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main dans son toast et se leva toujours aussi furieuse. Son orgueil l'empêcha de se jeter sur lui, là, tout de suite, mais quand il croisa son regard, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise : il ne savait pas qu'elle était dans la salle. Elle sortit sans un mot, la tristesse prenant déjà le pas sur la rage.

Elle marchait depuis quelques secondes seulement quand une main attrapa son bras. Instinctivement, elle sut que c'était lui :

Ne me touche pas !

Il la lâcha, peiné.

Mélie…

Alors ? C'est qui la nouvelle ?

Qu… quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as largué.

Ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre trop malheureux !

Il croisa les bras, l'énervement commençant à le gagner lui aussi :

Je le cache, c'est tout… Tu voudrais que je m'effondre en pleurs dans la grande salle ?

Tu n'es pas obligé de draguer toutes les filles qui passent à ta portée ! Remarque, ça ne change pas grand-chose avec le court moment où on était ensemble !

Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais fait ça, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

Pour garder la face, pour qu'on ne pense pas que Sirius Black, le grand Sirius Black a perdu sa célèbre virilité.

Un silence tomba sur les deux jeunes gens. Mélie finit par reprendre la parole :

Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'oublier au moins une fois dans ta vie que tu es un Black. Tu dis abhorrer ta famille mais tu portes son nom avec une telle arrogance, que je finis par me poser des questions. Non, un Black ne se donne pas en spectacle, un Black reste toujours digne… Mais ne disait-on pas aussi qu'un Black ne pouvait, ne devait aller à Gryffondor ? Tu veux me prouver que tu m'aimes Sirius ? Alors bafoue une fois, juste une fois, les règles inhérentes à la famille Black pour moi.

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne comprends pas !

Fais quelque chose dont ta famille aurait honte…

Il la regarda, incrédule. Elle voulait qu'il se ridiculise ? Suivant le fil de sa pensée, Mélie ajouta :

Ce qui peut être une honte pour ta famille ne l'ait pas forcément pour les autres. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes !

Ils restèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Lui, cherchant la réponse à toutes ses interrogations dans son regard et elle, le jaugeant, se demandant s'il l'aimait vraiment. Oh non, elle n'était pas un ange… Et elle venait de le prouver…

Sirius n'avait confié cet ultimatum qu'à James, son meilleur ami. Même les deux autres maraudeurs ne savaient rien. Il n'avait pas le courage de tout leur raconter.

Si tu réfléchis, elle ne te demande pas quelque chose d'insurmontable.

Ah non ?

Tu n'as jamais aimé ta famille, quelle importance de la ridiculiser ?

Encore faut-il trouver l'idée…

Lily pénétra à ce moment là dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers son petit-ami et s'assit près de lui après l'avoir rapidement embrassé :

Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Non, au contraire, nous avons grand besoin de tes lumières. Tu es au courant pour Mélie et Sirius ?

Tu veux dire, ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

Tu peux nous aider à trouver une solution ?

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

Le problème, c'est que, si tu passes haut la main cette épreuve, Mélie te donnera une deuxième chance. Et je pense, après qu'elle m'en ait un peu parlé, qu'elle veut que tu trouves seul, la solution à ce dilemme. Elle sait que tu serais capable de faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, parce que c'est dans ta nature mais serais-tu capable de trouver le bon truc?

Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir…

Naturellement, mais par respect envers elle, je me refuse de t'aider, et je te l'interdis toi aussi, James.

Ce dernier eut un sourire penaud pour son ami qui lui lança un regard noir.

Je vais tout de même te donner une piste. Et je te le dis tout de suite, cela ne vient que de moi, elle ne m'a rien dévoilé à ce sujet. A mon avis, Mélie ne veut plus d'une relation secrète…

Tu triches, ça c'est un détail, il faut déjà que je réussisse à ressortir avec elle, de toute façon.

Lily lui destina un petit sourire malicieux :

Réfléchis tout de même à ce que je viens de te dire…

Comme promis durant les jours qui suivirent, James et Lily ne lui touchèrent plus un mot de cette affaire. Sirius n'eut plus alors le choix que de se creuser la cervelle. Il avait beau se répéter inlassablement les paroles de son amie, aucune idée ne lui venait en tête. Il décida donc de partir sur d'autres pistes. Le week-end arriva et avec lui une sortie à Prés-au-Lard. Le jeune homme songea tout d'abord à inviter Mélie à y aller avec lui, peut-être que s'il l'emmenait chez Madame Pieddodu, elle estimerait cela assez ridicule. Mais il doutait que la jeune fille trouve cela à son goût. De toute façon, elle allait voir tous les week-ends sa fille, autant oublié cette idée. C'est pourtant bien à cette sortie, qu'il eut le déclic. Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de siroter une Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais en compagnie des autres maraudeurs, il entendit la conversation de deux filles de cinquième année, complètement surexcitées.

Je t'assure, il l'a demandée en mariage, comme ça, devant toute la famille ! D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle était très mal à l'aise sur le moment, mais finalement, elle était super heureuse.

Il doit vraiment l'aimer pour avoir fait ça, quand même…

Autant dire qu'il est fou d'elle.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Que se passe t-il Patmol ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle blague à faire aux Serpentard ?

Mieux que ça…

Les trois comparses le regardèrent, curieux, et impatients d'en savoir plus mais Sirius n'ajouta rien, se contentant de sourire béatement.

Mélie mangeait à la table des Serpentards, en ce lundi soir, face à un Séverus de mauvaise humeur :

Je ne comprends pas, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir ajouté la bonne dose de queue de serpent… Ou peut-être ai-je attendu trop longtemps entre la phase A et la phase B… Ils marquaient deux minutes…

Il fut interrompu par sa cousine :

Sév, mon chou, tu as eu un E, ce n'est pas aussi bien que mon optimal je j'admets mais ça reste quand même une bonne note.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé :

C'était un accident ! Je suis meilleur en potion que toi !

Si tu le dis…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Ils continuaient de parlementer sur la prochaine potion qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser, quand Sirius fit son apparition et se posta au beau milieu de la grande salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, élèves comme professeurs, attendant de voir la nouvelle blague qu'il avait concoctée. Mélie, quant à elle, se demandait s'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de relever le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé…

Oui, il allait sûrement se rendre ridicule, et oui, ce qu'il allait faire était ridicule mais si c'était le prix à payer pour reconquérir Mélie alors il le ferait. Il avait appliqué un sonorus à sa voix pour que ce qu'il allait chanter n'échappe à personne. Il eut une petite pensée pour Lily qui lui avait donné un coup de main pour trouver la chanson moldue adaptée et le sort adéquat pour lancer la musique. Il lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt et son regard plongea dans celui d'un gris profond de la Serpentard :

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer_

_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Je me fous du monde entier_

_Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

_Peu m'importent les problèmes_

_Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Je me ferais teindre en blond_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_J'irais décrocher la lune_

_J'irais voler la fortune_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_Je renierais ma patrie_

_Je renierais mes amis_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_On peut bien rire de moi_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi_

_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Car moi je mourrai aussi_

_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité_

_Dans le ciel plus de problèmes_

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime_

_Merlin réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

Une ou deux modifications de texte avaient été nécessaires mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat final. Les filles semblaient en pamoison, espérant toutes que la chanson leur était destinée. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Son regard se tourna vers la seule qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle le récompensa par un sourire, un sourire de pur bonheur. Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser là, devant toute l'école réunie. Oui, ça faisait cliché,… et alors ?

Ils ne virent pas le regard amer que leur lança Elion Zabini, ni celui effaré, abattu, de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, parce que c'était un soir particulier, c'était une manière de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ils profitaient avec délice de ce qui avait failli leur glisser des mains.

Mélie se réveilla la première, dans le creux des bras de son amant, leurs corps empêtrés dans les draps. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette nouvelle situation, un doute s'empara d'elle. Anxieuse, elle réveilla Sirius :

Uhm…

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir réagir, alors elle le secoua plus violemment.

Quoi ?

C'était une très mauvaise idée, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je n'aurais jamais du t'encourager à faire ça… Je suis trop bête…

L'angoisse montait en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Sirius tenta de comprendre le problème :

Que se passe t-il ?

Nous nous sommes donnés en spectacle et cela n'aura échappé à personne, personne, tu comprends ?

Non ?!

Il la fixait incrédule, son regard, menaçant, par moment, de descendre, vers sa poitrine dénudée :

Sirius, regarde-moi !

Honteux, il releva la tête :

Tu disais ?

Cette scène n'a pas pu échapper à la personne qui renseigne mon père de tous mes faits et gestes !

Et alors ?

Si mon père, apprend que je sors avec toi, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'il te fera !

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules, insouciant :

Je ne risque rien à Poudlard !

Cesse donc de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Tu ne vivras pas toute ta vie dans cette école !

Ah bon ? Je croyais…

S'apercevant qu'il la taquinait, elle se calma quelque peu :

Je m'inquiète vraiment…

Reprenant son sérieux, le jeune homme déclara :

Après Poudlard, de toute façon, nous ne retournerons pas dans nos familles respectives… Nous n'aurons qu'à nous cacher avec ta fille…

Ce ne serait plus une vie…

Nous serions ensemble non ? Ce n'est pas l'essentiel ?

Pas si l'on doit vivre dans la peur constante d'être découverts.

Que proposes-tu alors ?

Une idée germait peu à peu dans son esprit qui s'alliait à merveille avec celle qu'elle avait eu quelques mois plus tôt à propos des Horcruxes. La peur qui l'avait étreinte à peine quelques minutes auparavant régressa pour laisser place à un sentiment bien différent, proche de l'excitation. Elle hésita puis finalement décida de lui dévoiler tout son plan, elle avait une totale confiance en lui à ce sujet. Pour cela, elle devait d'abord tout lui dire à propos des Horcruxes. Quand elle eut fini, il regardait pensivement dans le vide.

Y a-t-il vraiment une chance pour que Dumbledore détruise tous les Horcruxes ?

Naturellement…

Quelle est ton idée alors ?

Elle lui dévoila donc tout le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Ils discutèrent longuement…

Mélie, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire que tu ne veux plus le voir ?

C'est impossible, je ne suis pas comme toi… Et cela ne causerait que plus d'ennuis… Non, il faut mieux les tromper...

Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien toi…

Et toi, tu es bien un Gryffondor, qui agit avant de réfléchir…

Sirius fit mine de bouder mais ajouta tout de même :

J'ai du mal à croire que Voldemort soit assez naïf pour te croire.

Mélie soupira, comment faire comprendre à son petit ami la relation bien particulière qui s'était établie depuis de nombreuses années entre elle et le mage noire :

Je pense qu'il a confiance en moi… Quand il lit dans mon esprit, je lui montre ce qu'il désire… Il ne sait pas que mon père m'a enseigné l'Occlumancie jusqu'au plus haut niveau et je me garde bien de le lui dire. S'il ne me croit pas, il pénétrera dans mon esprit et il verra que je ne mens pas.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière objection :

Et s'il refuse tout de même ?

C'est à moi de me débrouiller pour le convaincre.

Oui, mais si jamais…

Il faut prendre des risques… De toute façon, je vais d'abord en parler à Dumbledore… S'il est contre mon projet, alors à ce moment là, on changera de plan.

Elle n'avait dit ça que pour le faire taire, elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir en arrière. Elle allait d'ailleurs immédiatement, mettre en place la première partie de son idée : écrire à son père pour qu'elle soit la première à lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec un traître-à-son-sang…

Aidée de Sirius, elle finit par parvenir au résultat suivant :

_Cher père,_

_ Suite à votre dernière lettre, je ne suis plus avec Elion Zabini, cette relation ne m'apportait rien… J'ai par contre eu une idée que j'en suis sûr vous approuverez… Je sors avec Sirius Black, vous savez le fils qui est allé à Gryffondor… Lui et son petit groupe ont une totale confiance en moi et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils intégreront l'Ordre du Phénix dès qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard. Il sera ainsi bien plus facile de rapporter des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres… _

_Bien amicalement,_

_Votre fille, Mélie !_

Les deux jeunes gens relurent cette lettre plusieurs fois :

Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il n'est pas impossible qu'il tombe dans le panneau ! Rien n'est sûr pour autant…

Je pense qu'il me croira, il voudra tellement que ce soit vrai… Que sa fille ne soit pas elle aussi une traître-à-son-sang. Et puis, si cela était un mensonge… Ce serait une catastrophe pour notre famille… Alors, il me croira ou il fera semblant, et il persuadera Voldemort de me croire lui aussi…

Sirius se renfonça dans le lit douillet, avant de répondre :

Je ne comprends rien à ton père…

J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, moi-même… Et je n'y suis d'ailleurs pas encore totalement arrivée… Mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il est partagé entre l'amour qu'il me porte et sa loyauté envers Voldemort...

Mais il a vendu sa propre fille !

Non… Pas vraiment… Et c'est là qu'intervient tout le dilemme. La loyauté qu'il devait à son maître lui demandait de me donner à lui mais son instinct de père l'incitait à refuser. Alors il a fini par laisser faire tout en tentant de me protéger…

Te protéger de quoi ?

Sirius était de plus en plus furieux, Mélie quant à elle gardait son calme :

Il m'a appris l'Occlumancie, m'a envoyé ces lettres d'avertissement… Ce n'est pas un monstre… Il tente juste de survivre…

C'est un lâche alors…

Oui, sûrement… Mais c'est aussi mon père et même si je lui en veux, une part de moi-même éprouve de l'affection pour lui…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour,**

******La suite... Et c'est d'ailleurs bientôt la fin... Quelque peu déçue de l'absence de reviews... Mercii tout de même à Alexandra07! Si je ne publie pas rapidement alors que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis passée à d'autres et que je l'oublie un peu... :s Bisous!**  


**CHAPITRE 10**

Bonsoir professeur !

Bonsoir Mélie ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

La jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce et prit place dans un fauteuil, face au directeur.

Je pense que vous devez vous en douter…

Le vieil homme soupira :

Je dois t'avouer que les recherches avancent lentement. Je n'ai toujours pas situé les cachettes du médaillon et de la bague, même si je dispose d'indices plus nombreux que la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé… Quant au journal… Pénétrer dans la maison des Malefoy, même pour moi, n'est pas une mince affaire…

Ecoutez professeur, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense avoir un plan.

Mélie dévoila donc ce qu'elle avait en tête, attendant anxieusement la réaction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du danger que tu encourrais si tu retournais vers Voldemort pour le tuer toi-même. Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Peut-être, mais qui serait plus apte que moi à le faire. Personne ne peut l'approcher lui ou son serpent comme si de rien n'était.

Je vais accepter la première partie de ton plan… Mais pour le moment, je réserve ma décision pour ce qui est de la suite, quand nous aurons détruit tous les Horcruxes, si jamais nous y parvenons un jour…

Naturellement je vous aiderai dans votre quête !

Le directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était évident qu'il n'approuvait que très moyennement cette idée…

Je ne servirai donc à rien… Je suis tout aussi capable qu'un autre. Et cette histoire me touche de près. Je connais bien Voldemort et je pourrai sûrement vous être utile !

Pour le moment Mélie, concentre-toi sur tes Aspics...

Vous n'avez donc que ce mot là à la bouche ! Aspic, aspic, aspic ! Il y a des choses bien plus importantes !

La Serpentard croisa le regard bleu et froid en cet instant du vieux professeur. Elle se tut instantanément :

Jouer les gamines capricieuses ne me fera pas changer d'avis, au contraire…

Mélie quitta le bureau directorial, d'un pas furieux. Pourtant, elle prit la décision de suivre ce conseil. Obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles à ces examens, prouverait au vieil homme qu'elle était une sorcière compétente…

Les premiers jours, Sirius et Mélie avaient été exposés aux regards curieux et avides de ragots de leurs camarades mais plus le temps passait et plus l'histoire se tassait. Mélie avait reçu une réponse de son père qui approuvait son choix et la félicitait de son initiative. On allait donc ainsi tranquillement vers des journées plus chaudes et par la même occasion vers les Aspics… Les élèves de septième année disposaient de peu de temps libre entre les révisions et la charge de devoirs demandée par les professeurs…

Les maraudeurs, Lily et Mélie avaient tout de même fini par s'offrir une petite heure de liberté en un dimanche après-midi qui annonçait les prémices de l'été. Ils étaient donc étendus tranquillement sur l'herbe près du lac, se dorant au soleil. Quelques uns comme Lily et Rémus tenaient un livre à la main qu'ils lisaient d'un air distrait tandis que les autres discutaient lascivement :

Alors Cornedrue tu es prêt pour le match de samedi prochain contre les Serpentard ?

Ce ne sera qu'une formalité et après à nous la coupe des quatre maisons.

Mélie sauta sur l'occasion pour entrer dans la conversation :

Tu feras moins le fier quand mon équipe aura ratatiné ta belle petite gueule !

S'il te plaît James, évite de te faire abîmer, je n'ai pas le temps de me trouver un nouveau petit copain en ce moment !

Le jeune homme prit un air outragé :

Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte !

Tu sais moi je suis à ta disposition, ma belle !

SIRIUS !

James et Mélie avaient crié le nom du pauvre Gryffondor à l'unisson.

Ma chérie tu sais bien que je rigole !

Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent, auquel elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se redresser légèrement, étant ainsi en parfaite position pour exercer une pression de son genou sur les parties intimes de son petit-ami.

Cornedrue aide-moi !

Ce dernier se retourna vers l'affreuse scène qui se jouait dans son dos et retenant un fou rire, il déclara :

Mél, n'abîme pas ce pauvre Patmol, sinon comment fera t-il pour te faire monter au septième ciel ?

Tu voulais dire tenter je suppose, parce que pour l'instant je reste un peu sur ma faim. Tu ne veux pas échanger avec moi Lil ?

QUOI ?

Le cri de bête outragée que venait de pousser Sirius fit sursauter toute l'assistance.

Tu es la première à te plaindre !

Comme quoi… Ce monde est peuplé d'hypocrites…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, blessé dans sa virilité. Amusée, Mélie se colla à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant d'ajouter d'un ton mielleux particulièrement accentué :

Mais non, tu es merveilleux mon amour, je ne pouvais rêver mieux…

Ouh ouh, on est toujours là !

Ça, c'est sûr, on ne risque pas de t'oublier Cornedrue !

Et les semaines s'écoulaient ainsi, entre match de Quidditch, que remportèrent les Gryffondor et révisions assidues pour les Aspics. Malgré l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur école, aucun n'avait envie de se voir inviter à commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mélie moins qu'aucun autre. Elle se devait même de faire partie des meilleurs pour que Dumbledore ne doute pas de ses capacités. Alors, pendant qu'elle révisait, entourée de livres plus épais les uns que les autres, Sirius tournicotait dans sa chambre, attrapant un parchemin par-ci, un livre par-là :

Bon, histoire de la magie, c'est bon, c'est enregistré !

Sirius, tu n'as lu que le premier paragraphe de la guerre des Trolls.

Tout est dans la tête,… mon cerveau est un véritable bloc-notes.

Mélie se tourna vers lui, sceptique et se permit de remarquer :

Comment veux-tu retenir quoi que ce soit, si tu n'écoutes rien en cours ?

Bon, pour te faire plaisir, je relirai vite fait tes notes la veille de l'épreuve.

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas, il s'en sortirait probablement très bien, comme à son habitude… C'en était écœurant… Il misait tout sur la pratique, où il excellait, ce qui lui permettait de délaisser quelque peu la théorie…

Par contre, je veux bien que tu m'aides en potion, parce qu'il parait que c'est important pour être auror et j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Si au moins tu observais ce que je fais en cours, tu serais sûrement déjà beaucoup plus avancé !

Je préfère t'observer toi, c'est bien plus agréable.

Sirius !

Et leurs conversations continuaient ainsi, prenant toujours la même direction. Autre sujet de discussion récurent : Alexis :

Pourquoi ne puis-je la voir dès maintenant ?

Parce que tu n'as pas la permission pour sortir de l'école…

Eh bien, allons la demander à Dumbledore !

Je ne souhaite pas le déranger avec tes caprices !

Il faut bien que ta fille s'habitue à moi, je vais tenir le rôle du père pour elle…

Sur ces belles paroles, il se permit un petit sourire arrogant, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être.

Si tu continues comme-ça, ça risque de ne pas être longtemps le cas…

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire malicieux qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme :

Tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, de toute façon !

Si je pourrais !

Non tu ne pourrais pas !

Si !

Non !

Et ça continuait ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Epuisés par leurs chamailleries incessantes, à ce moment là, leurs amis ne leur prêtaient plus guère attention.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas les examens qui angoissèrent le plus Mélie mais plutôt sa prochaine confrontation avec Voldemort. L'assurance qu'elle avait affichée devant Dumbledore n'était qu'une façade. Elle avait peur… Elle mettait trop de choses en jeu… beaucoup trop…

Le train allait partir mais Mélie voulut voir une dernière fois Poudlard, englobant de son regard les ailes du château, le lac immense, la forêt interdite, la cabane d'Hagrid… Il n'était pas certain qu'elle y reviendrait un jour…

Mélie, dépêche-toi, où le train va partir sans nous !

J'arrive, Sév, j'arrive… J'étais juste en train de penser que cette école allait me manquer…

Eh bien, au moins, ce n'est pas mon cas… Finis les insultes, les moqueries… Ce qui est certain c'est que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds ici !

Sa cousine ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par ses propres pensées. Elle se décida enfin à suivre Séverus.

Bon on risque d'avoir du mal à se trouver un compartiment vide maintenant…

Mélie toussota, gênée, ce qu'elle allait dire, risquait de ne pas plaire au jeune homme :

Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller avec Lily…

Et donc, les maraudeurs je suppose ?...

Euh… oui…

Tu sais que je les déteste !

C'est peut-être l'occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! S'il te plaît Sév !

Bon… ok…

Ils cherchèrent leurs amis pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les trouver enfin :

Ah, enfin, on se demandait, si tu n'étais pas restée au château !

Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'angoisser plus que ça !

Elle jeta un regard faussement réprobateur à son petit-ami et ajouta :

J'ai amené Séverus avec moi.

Un grand silence se fit, les garçons se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire. Lily quant à elle, semblait toute heureuse. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les sept et commencèrent à papoter joyeusement. Rogue lui se mit à bouquiner sans plus se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Alors Rogue qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Mélie jeta un regard d'avertissement à Sirius mais ce fut son cousin qui déclencha les hostilités :

Comment se débarrasser des parasites !

Oh, tu as des poux ?

Oui, en effet, il y en a même un qui s'appelle Black !

J'admets que Bella a toujours été nuisible !

Je ne parlais pas de ta cousine, mais de toi !

Arrêtez vous deux vous êtes ridicules !

Lily avait cessé un instant de roucouler avec James pour intervenir. Mélie se permit de renchérir :

De toute façon, faîtes un effort, car Sév viendra prendre le thé chez nous tous les jours mon chéri !

QUOI ? TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE !

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard semblaient plus que d'accord pour une fois. Ils continuèrent ainsi de s'envoyer des piques durant tout le voyage annonçant la couleur des prochaines années. En y songeant, il vint à l'esprit de Mélie que son histoire avec Sirius n'allait peut-être pas durer. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant, elle faisait des projets d'avenir, pour après la mort de Voldemort… N'était-elle donc pas naïve ? Elle avait revu Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt. Ils iraient donc tous deux habiter chez les Weasley, quelque temps, après qu'elle ait rendu visite à Voldemort naturellement. Il avait même plusieurs fois sous-entendu qu'elle l'aiderait à chercher les derniers Horcruxes.

Mélie pénétra dans le manoir lugubre et silencieux de Tom Jédusor. Un elfe de maison s'approcha d'elle pour la mener à son maître. Une voix rauque et basse au ton traînant l'accueillit :

Mélie… Quel plaisir de te voir ! Cela faisait longtemps… Mais je ne crois pas t'avoir fait demandé !

Non, en effet, je suis venue de mon propre chef…

Et que me veux-tu ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à être proche, très proche… Elle murmura :

Tu as une petite fille…

Le visage du Lord resta impassible mais elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur étrange s'allumer :

Que dis-tu ?

Tu as une fille, seulement, je voudrais te demander une faveur…

Tu me dois d'abord quelques explications, ne crois-tu pas ?

Mélie lui dévoila alors une partie de la vérité : elle était tombée enceinte un an et demi plus tôt et avait ensuite caché l'enfant.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

Mettant en action son plan, elle joua la jeune fille peureuse :

Je crois… Je crois que j'ai pris peur… Je ne voulais pas te rajouter de soucis en plus…

Jédusor hocha la tête. Elle sentit qu'il pénétrait dans son esprit, et elle lui envoya les images qu'il voulait voir.

Quelle est cette faveur que tu souhaites me demander ?

Mélie hésita, mais elle devait le faire :

J'aimerais élever ma fille, loin de tout ça…

Je ne comprends pas !

Je souhaite juste la préserver de ce monde quelque temps, un ou deux ans tout au plus.

Je ne comprends toujours pas !

A nouveau, il pénétra dans son esprit… Elle lui montra une petite fille qui jouait dehors, en plein soleil, heureuse. Elle tentait de lui faire croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille doive se cacher, qu'elle est à craindre les aurors, au moins pour le moment… A son grand soulagement il la crut…

Tu sais que je n'accepterai pas cela. Tu as une autre proposition n'est-ce pas ?

Je pourrais continuer d'espionner l'Ordre du Phénix, pour ton compte. Père t'as parlé de cette histoire, il me semble !

Oui, c'est vrai… Cela pourrait être utile, on ne sait jamais...

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, durant de longues minutes.

Bien, j'accepte… Mais après ce laps de temps, je prendrai en main cette enfant, et tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire, c'est bien compris ?

Mélie acquiesça, avant d'ajouter :

Elle s'appelle Alexis !

Que m'importe ? Ne m'embête pas avec pareilles sottises !

Elle avait réussi. Elle ne pouvait croire que cela ait pu être aussi simple. Il devait vraiment avoir d'autres soucis en tête pour se laisser convaincre, berner même, aussi facilement. Elle se sentait bien, elle voyait le bout du tunnel…


	11. Chapitre 11: Où les années passent

**CHAPITRE 11 : Où les années passent**

            Mélie pénétra dans la maison des Weasley, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius devait l'attendre avec impatience et elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'Alexis. Elle inspira avec délice l'odeur familière de la petite cuisine qui sentait bon le toast grillé.

Oh Mélie ma chérie, on ne t'attendait pas si tôt !

            La jeune fille sourit à Molly avant de répondre :

Cela a été plus rapide que prévu !

            Les Weasley n'étaient pas au courant de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Dumbledore ayant préféré garder cette information pour un nombre réduit de personnes.

Sirius est ici ?

            La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire malicieux :

Il est avec ta fille dans le salon, je pense…

            Mélie s'approcha en silence de la porte entrouverte et s'arrêta quand elle entendit la voix de son petit-ami :

Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir en me faisant ce regard de chien battu, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… Tiens, on dirait ta mère, on sait d'où tu viens au moins… On ne va pas s'entendre longtemps si tu continues comme ça… Je vais te priver de dessert et ça va vite te calmer tu vas voir… Je t'amène un gentil cadeau et toi tu me le jettes dans la figure… Oui, c'est ça, baisse la tête, tu as le droit d'avoir honte… Et je ne veux pas t'entendre... Non, c'est bon, reste où tu es…

            Amusée, Mélie ouvrit la porte entièrement et put apercevoir Sirius assis à un bout du canapé affichant une mine furieuse tandis qu'Alexis était installée à l'autre bout le regardant, semblant ne rien comprendre à ce qu'on lui racontait.

A quoi joues-tu Sirius ?

            Ce dernier se retourna et lui bondit dessus :

Je suis si content de te revoir en un seul morceau !!

            Elle le repoussa gentiment et demanda :

Que se passe t-il ?

J'offre un joli clown sorcier à Ta fille et elle me le balance dans la figure !! C'est honteux, honteux !!

            Secouant la tête et faisant mine d'être exaspérée, Mélie prit Alexis dans ses bras avant de répliquer :

Ma fille comme tu le dis si bien, a une peur affreuse des clowns !

Ah bon ? Elle n'avait qu'à me le dire gentiment !

Mon chéri, elle n'a même pas un an. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle s'exprime par des borborygmes…

Je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

            La jeune fille s'apprêtait à rire mais quand elle posa son regard sur Sirius elle s'aperçut qu'il s'emblait sincère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui. Pour tenter de le rassurer, elle ajouta donc :

Il faut juste qu'elle s'habitue à toi ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?!

A table !

            La conversation s'arrêta ainsi, leurs estomacs criant famine.

            Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Sirius et Mélie vivaient chez les Weasley. Le premier avait entamé sa formation d'auror tandis que la deuxième s'occupait de sa fille, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Dumbledore après la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de lui en réponse à celle qu'elle avait écrite pour résumer le succès de la première partie de son plan. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs guère été révélatrice de quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait de la féliciter, lui demandant de ne rien tenter pour le moment et lui affirmant qu'il la recontacterait. Ainsi, c'est par un soir de fin septembre, alors qu'ils fêtaient joyeusement l'anniversaire d'Alexis que le directeur de Poudlard débarqua au Terrier :

Bonsoir à tous !

Albus, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Mais ma chère Molly ai-je besoin d'une raison pour avoir la joie de vous voir ?

Ne vous moquez pas de moi Albus ? Je sais bien que vous ne perdez guère votre temps dans ce genre d'amabilité.

Eh bien, je venais discuter avec Mélie et par là même occasion souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à la petite.

Le vieil homme s'assit quelques minutes à la table, bavardant de tout et de rien, avant de faire signe à Mélie de le suivre. Ils s'éclipsèrent après s'être excusés.

Enfin vous donnez de vos nouvelles !

Pendant toutes ces vacances, je me suis consacré exclusivement à la recherche de la bague !

Il avait ignoré son reproche avec subtilité. Mélie cessa de se plaindre pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait à dire :

Et alors ?...

            Il afficha un immense sourire :

Je l'ai trouvée et elle est détruite ça y est !

            La jeune fille crut bien qu'elle allait sauter de joie. Mais le professeur la calma rapidement dans ses ardeurs :

Seulement le plus dur reste à faire, je te rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le médaillon et qu'il faudra attendre le dernier moment pour le journal et le serpent, pour que Voldemort n'ait aucun soupçon…

Je comprends, oui… Mais puis-je vous aider dans votre chasse ?

Pas pour le moment, je suis désolé. Mais je t'emmènerai avec moi si tu le désires quand j'aurai déniché la cachette du médaillon.

            Mélie n'insista pas, elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine, au ton qu'avait employé Dumbledore, elle acquiesça donc.

            Le temps passa et rien de nouveau ne fut annoncé. Les attaques de mangemorts continuaient... Mélie voyait régulièrement Séverus, Lily, James, Rémus et Peter. Sirius établit une véritable complicité entre lui et Alexis ainsi qu'avec les jumeaux Weasley. La situation finit par sembler immuable à Mélie avant que tout ne s'accélère d'un seul coup. Tout d'abord Mélie tomba enceinte, très vite suivie de Mme Weasley qui en était déjà à sa quatrième grossesse. Puis, peu de temps après ces joyeuses nouvelles, la jeune fille apprit que Dumbledore avait retrouvé le médaillon. Sirius tenta de la dissuader d'accompagner le vieil homme, la couvant de façon exagérée depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être véritablement père, c'en était presque pathétique. Mélie se moquait d'ailleurs très souvent de lui à ce sujet. Cependant, elle se montra plus obstinée encore qu'une Gryffondor et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous qui lui avait été donné :

Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

Sûre et certaine !

Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu renonçais maintenant, au contraire. En deux ans tu as pu changer d'avis.

Non, bien sûr que non, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

Bien dans ce cas allons-y ! Tiens-moi la main…

            Ils transplanèrent près de la mer : Mélie le sut au bruit des vagues et à l'odeur marine qui emplit ses narines. Une imposante falaise leur faisait face :

Il va falloir se mouiller un peu !

Quoi ?

            Il lui désigna une anfractuosité dans la falaise que l'eau emplissait. Elle le suivit et se mit à nager pour traverser un tunnel obscur avant d'atteindre une vaste caverne. Dumbledore la fit attendre tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Mélie ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, se contentant d'observer. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par questionner :

Que se passe t-il ?

Je cherche l'entrée… J'ai l'impression qu'il faut donner son sang pour passer…

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en magie…

            L'ironie du vieil homme fit à peine sourire la jeune fille. Cet endroit l'angoissait, elle aurait voulu être chez elle, en train de dormir, dans les bras de Sirius. Elle eut une pensée pour la chose qui se développait en elle… Cette expédition était t-elle bien prudente ? Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait, Mélie vit tout à coup devant elle un grand lac noir… En son centre, luisait une lumière verte… Dumbledore quant à lui semblait être en train de guérir la coupure qu'il s'était faite pour ouvrir la porte. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'en était à peine rendue compte.

Viens ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

            Ils longèrent le lac et tout à coup Dumbledore s'arrêta :

C'est là ?

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Attends !

            Il tira alors de l'eau, par un stratagème que Mélie ne comprit pas, une barque.

Mais comment faites-vous ça ?!

            La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait beau avoir appris la magie noire et sentir ainsi qu'elle empuantissait l'atmosphère autour d'eux, elle aurait été incapable de réaliser ce que venait de faire le vieux professeur. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à sa question et l'enjoignit plutôt à monter sur le bateau, la suivant de près. L'embarcation se mit alors à avancer sur l'eau insondable… Au bout d'un certain temps, ils heurtèrent une petite île de roche lisse où était installée la source de la lueur verte. C'était en fait un bassin de pierre. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux, curieux. Dumbledore tenta de toucher le liquide vert que contenait la bassine mais une barrière invisible l'arrêta. Il se mit alors à réfléchir durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à faire apparaître une coupe :

Il faut le boire !

Mais, c'est peut-être un poison !

            Il la regarda pensivement durant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

Il faut prendre le risque d'essayer. C'est moi qui le ferai naturellement !

Vous êtes sûr ?

            Il hocha la tête :

Juste une chose avant que je ne commence ! Force moi à boire cette potion jusqu'à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive, tu entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive !

Mais professeur…

Je ne suis plus ton professeur Mélie, promets moi que tu iras jusqu'au bout !

            Elle hésita… Mais, voyant son regard suppliant, elle ne put qu'accepter… Beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu…

Je vous le promets !

            Dumbledore se mit alors à boire, il but de nombreuses coupes… Petit à petit il paraissait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus effrayé. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, puis il demanda pitié, supplia qu'on le laisse, qu'on ne l'oblige pas à boire… Mélie, fidèle à sa promesse, le forçait à avaler… Le spectacle était abominable à ses yeux : cet homme habituellement si calme, si paisible, si rassurant, qui, en ce moment même demandait grâce, pleurant de peur, hurlant à la mort... Enfin, le fond du bassin arriva… Et à la dernière coupe, il s'écroula à terre, inerte. Complètement affolée, Mélie perdant toute raison le secoua dans tous les sens, tentant de le ranimer par tous les moyens possibles, essayant divers sorts tous inefficaces… Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à la jeune fille, le vieil homme ouvrit enfin les yeux… et réclama de l'eau... Elle attrapa la coupe qu'elle avait laissée tomber à terre et se précipita au bord de l'eau pour en récupérer… Mais au même moment, des cadavres se mirent à sortir de l'étendue glacée, tentant de s'agripper à elle, à sa plus grande horreur… Mélie réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant quoi faire… Au même moment, Dumbledore lui cria :

Le feu,… pense au feu…

            La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et tendant sa baguette sur les Inferi, elle lança un sort qui fit jaillir un feu tout autour de l'îlot. Les créatures reculèrent, terrifiées.

Il faut monter dans le bateau, vite !

            Reprenant complètement ses esprits, Mélie attrapa le vieil homme par le bras, pour l'aider à se redresser, s'empara de l'Horcruxe resté au fond du bassin et se dirigea vers l'embarcation qui les attendait. Les cadavres reculaient, effrayés par la chaleur et les laissèrent monter à bord. Ils traversèrent le lac comme à l'allée. Dumbledore ne disait rien, probablement trop faible pour parler.

            Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortaient de la grotte et Mélie les fit transplaner tous deux jusqu'au Terrier. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans le jardin, son compagnon perdit conscience. Affolée, elle tambourina à la porte d'entrée…

Que se passe t-il ? Mélie ? C'est toi ?

            Sirius, ne comprenant rien, s'empara du corps inerte de Dumbledore et pénétra dans la maison suivit de près par la jeune femme.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

On a récupéré l'Horcruxe !

Mais à quel prix ??

            Mélie était anéantie, persuadée que le directeur de Poudlard était véritablement mort. Pourtant, une idée traversa son cerveau qui lui redonna espoir :

Il faut que je prévienne Séverus. Il aura peut-être une potion pour le guérir !

Lui ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius, nous n'avons pas le choix !

            Au même moment, Molly et Arthur accourraient dans la cuisine pour connaître la source de tout ce tapage. Mais Mélie était déjà penchée vers la cheminée pour appeler à l'aide son cousin. Elle lui expliqua précipitamment tout ce qui s'était passé et quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au Terrier… Il ausculta le vieux professeur avant de déclarer :

Je ne peux rien faire pour lui,… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il a… Je pense que la magie noire y est mêlée… Il faut le transférer le plus vite possible à Saint Mangouste !

J'y avais bien pensé mais n'est-il pas trop faible pour transplaner ?

Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon !

            Une semaine plus tard, Albus Dumbledore était déclaré comme sain et sauf. Mélie et Sirius lui rendirent visite :

Je suis content de vous voir !

Nous aussi, on vous voyez déjà mort…

            Il leur fit un fin sourire et ajouta :

Et l'Horcruxe ?

Il est détruit ! Je suis allée récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor à Poudlard !

Merveilleux, merveilleux…

            Le convalescent s'était exprimé d'un ton songeur, comme s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui…

Albus ?

Oui ?

Qu'allons nous faire pour le journal maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas trop… Cette mission sera dangereuse, il ne faut pas que Malefoy s'aperçoive de la disparition de ce journal…

Je pourrais retourner auprès de Voldemort et en profiter pour détruire le journal et le serpent.

            Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent intervint violemment :

C'est hors de question, que tu prennes des risques… S'il le faut j'irai moi-même, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir alors que tu es enceinte !

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, Mélie, ce ne serait pas raisonnable mais je n'étais pas au courant de cela sinon je ne t'aurais jamais emmené !

Bien… Je comprends… Mais je pourrais m'en occuper après l'accouchement, c'est dans seulement quelques mois. Et il faut mieux prendre son temps pour éviter les faux-pas.

Combien de temps reste t-il ?

Cinq mois. Le bébé devrait arriver en mars, si tout va bien, tout comme l'enfant de Molly d'ailleurs.

Non !

            Dumbledore et Mélie se tournèrent vers un Sirius hors de lui :

Tu n'iras ni maintenant ni plus tard !

Réfléchis, pauvre idiot, c'est pour sauver l'Angleterre d'un fou sanguinaire je te rappelle !

            Vexé Sirius se tut mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La meilleure solution me semble donc d'attendre...

            Mélie acquiesça, satisfaite :

Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi !

            Les mois passèrent. Sirius combattait le plan de l'ex-Serpentard mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne changeait pas d'avis tandis que son ventre s'arrondissait et que le moment fatidique arrivait. Durant ce laps de temps, le couple apprit que Lily, elle, aussi était enceinte…

            Un soir de février alors que Mélie rangeait soigneusement l'épée de Gryffondor dans les bagages qu'elle avait préparés pour son retour chez les mangemorts, une dispute éclata entre elle et Sirius :

Tu es vraiment inconsciente… S'il t'arrive quelque chose… Tu imagines, un peu…

Si je ne fais rien, les gens continueront de mourir sous les coups des mangemorts… Tu trouves cette idée plus attirante ?

Un autre membre de l'Ordre pourrait se charger de cette mission !

Je suis la plus apte pour ne pas faire tout foirer en me trahissant !

Te crois-tu donc invincible ?

Tais-toi Sirius !

            Après cette soirée, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, comme deux gamins entêtés mais la vie continuait et Mélie n'avait pas changé d'avis. Cependant, durant une belle journée ensoleillée, alors que le sol était recouvert de la neige déposée la nuit même, la jeune femme entreprit de faire prendre l'air à Alexis qui commençait tout juste à marcher…

Reste près de moi ma chérie !

            La petite fille, sage comme une image, et surtout très attachée à sa mère, ne bougea pas tandis que Mélie prenait place sur un petit banc de pierre. Un bruit se fit alors entendre de l'autre côté de la haie… Surprise, elle se redressa, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait… De son côté, Alexis, curieuse, venait d'apercevoir un chat qui la fixait de ses grands yeux gris, un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers lui dans l'intention de le caresser. Sa mère qui avait pendant ce temps contourné la barrière végétale ne la vit pas s'éloigner. Et alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, sans avoir rien découvert, elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée :

Bonjour !

            Un homme aux cheveux noirs grisonnants, à la fine moustache et aux yeux couleurs acier la fixait avec un petit sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Ce qui lui avait causé un choc, c'était de voir sa fille dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle appelait son père.

Alors comme ça, voilà ma petite fille ? J'aurais patienté pour la rencontrer ! Et je vois que tu en as un autre en préparation…

Que veux-tu ?

Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison !

Et si je refuse ?

Alors, j'emmènerai ce petit ange avec moi !

Tu n'oserais pas lui faire du mal !

            Mélie affichait une mine horrifiée. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir arriver ?

Qui a dit que je lui ferai du mal ?… Et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne m'as pas vu plus tôt, c'est juste que j'avais pris ma forme d'animagus…

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Je t'aime Mélie, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser… Et c'est juste pour te protéger que je fais ça… Tu comprendras plus tard…

            Il ajouta, d'un ton singulièrement chaleureux par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui avait réservé ces dernières années :

Viens Mélie,… Fais tes bagages et suis-moi…

Laisse-moi au moins prévenir Sirius, je t'en supplie !

Ce n'était qu'une couverture, m'avais-tu dis… Quel intérêt de le prévenir ?

            Baissant la tête pour ne pas se trahir, la jeune fille, sans combattre, rentra dans la maison vide, attrapa son sac déjà prêt et ressortit, pour rejoindre son père…


	12. Chapitre12:Où l'on voit le bout du chemi

**Bonjour,**

** Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre! Mercii à ceux qui m'ont lue!**

**Bisous **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Où l'on voit le bout du chemin**

La culpabilité la rongeait... Quand elle y pensait un peu trop, les images d'une Molly inquiète ou d'un Sirius affolé lui arrivaient en rafales. Ce n'était que quelques heures après être retournée dans le manoir de son enfance qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qui lui arrivait… Son père ne la laissait jamais seule : un elfe de maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas la suivait comme son ombre. Durant tout ce temps à ne rien faire, elle avait pu réfléchir longuement et c'est alors qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle aurait pu au moins laisser une lettre à Sirius pour lui expliquer la situation. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle donc pas pensé ? Peut-être pensait-il même qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle avait trahi l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Elle était maintenant seule pour affronter Voldemort et cela ne la réjouissait guère. Son père avait prétendu qu'il attendrait qu'elle ait accouché avant de l'obliger à aller le rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi,… surtout pas… Pourtant, un retour en arrière n'était pas possible… Alexis était entre les mains des mangemorts et elle n'avait pas le droit au faux pas… Mélie était continuellement angoissée, imaginant des plans pour récupérer le journal, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres… Par moment, elle se disait que ce serait si simple d'en finir avec la vie,… Mais aussi vite que cette pensée pénétrait son esprit, un dégoût d'elle-même apparaissait. Comment pouvait-elle seulement songer à ce genre de choses quand il y avait Alexis, l'enfant à naître, Sirius, peut-être même le reste des sorciers...

Peut-être est-ce pour tout cela que, seulement quelques jours après ce retournement de situation, les premières contractions s'emparèrent d'elle… Plus tôt que ce qui était prévu…

Elly !

Oui ?

L'elfe de maison la regardait avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme.

Va prévenir mon père, je sens que le bébé arrive !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux globuleux, surprise avant de répondre :

Je ne peux vous quitter, cela m'a été interdit… Je serai punie si je le fais...

Mélie soupira, exaspérée, les forces s'échappant d'elle peu à peu mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'obtiendrait rien de ce côté-là de la part de l'elfe :

Bon,… Alors aide-moi à regagner mon lit et trouve un moyen de prévenir ton maître !

Elly ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire… Cela voyait à son air perdu, et les larmes commençaient à poindre à ses paupières. Elle ne souffrit pas bien longtemps car alors qu'elle tergiversait encore, Robert Rogue débarqua dans la chambre comme il le faisait régulièrement pour vérifier que tout allait bien :

Que se passe t-il ici ?

L'elfe couina, terrifiée :

C'est Mélie, maître, elle dit qu'elle est en train d'accoucher !

L'homme se tourna vers sa fille, allongée sur le lit, qui lui destina un regard des plus glacials. Il resta cependant impassible. Il n'était pas assez crédule pour ne pas comprendre que sa fille s'était moquée de lui, deux ans auparavant, pourtant l'attachement qu'il lui portait l'empêcher d'aller la dénoncer à Voldemort ou même de lui en parler en face : ce serait comme admettre que son propre sang avait trahi… Et ça, il n'en avait pas le courage… Pourtant, une petite vengeance personnelle s'imposait :

Bien,… Elly reste près d'elle mais ne l'aide en aucune façon, je crois que la laisser se débrouiller seule, lui servira de leçon !

Père !

Le cri de la jeune fille était suppliant, mais Rogue ne broncha pas. Elle l'avait bien cherché à aller batifoler avec des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres-à-leur-sang… Si en plus ça donnait des enfants,… Quelle horreur… Pourtant malgré ces pensées, l'idée que sa fille ait pu trahir bien plus directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui traversait pas l'esprit… Il sortit de la pièce, sans un mot. Ce n'était pas un faible… Du moins le croyait-il…

Robert Rogue fumait tranquillement un cigare, confortablement installé dans un des nombreux fauteuils de son salon quand un elfe de maison s'approcha de lui :

Maître ?

Oui, que veux-tu ?

Elly, m'envoie vous dire, que votre fille a mis au monde des jumeaux !

Il manqua s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles. Un ne suffisait donc pas ?? Furieux, il sortit à grand pas de la pièce et se précipita dans la chambre de Mélie :

Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Il y en a deux ?

La jeune femme leva son visage vers son père avant de le tourner vers deux berceaux installés près du lit :

On dirait bien oui…

Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas les garder avec toi ! Je vais m'en débarrasser et vite fait !

Le visage auparavant lumineux de Mélie devint un masque d'horreur :

Non… Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Oh que si je le peux !

Il saisit sa baguette et envoya un sort de lévitation sur les deux berceaux. Les corps emmaillotés s'élevèrent dans les airs. La mère de ces petits êtres, épuisée, tenta de se lever mais ne réussit qu'à s'écrouler à terre tandis que les deux enfants étaient emmenés loin d'elle. Elle cria, hurla, pleura mais rien n'y fit… Robert Rogue était parti…

Ce dernier, se rendit dans sa propre chambre, prêt à leur jeter un simple Avada Kedavra pour se débarrasser de ses horreurs. Il n'avait pas eu la cruauté de le faire devant leur mère, il lui restait tout de même un semblant d'humanité… Il les déposa donc sur le grand lit. La tache qu'il allait effectuer ne lui plaisait guère, ce n'était pas un fou sanguinaire, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Certaines choses devaient être faîtes et celle-ci en faisait partie. L'un des bébés se mit à geindre, mais l'autre le regardait fixement, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il se dise que c'était comme tuer un lapin, ou même un chat, pas grand-chose en réalité… Quand il leva sa baguette devant lui, il s'aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement,… Cela le troubla au plus au point… Il essaya de réfléchir à la situation… Il s'apprêtait à assassiner (oui c'était bien le mot à employer) ses propres petits-enfants sous prétexte que leur père n'était qu'un traître-à-son-sang... Sa fille le détesterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ?... Non,… Il était faible, trop faible… Abaissant sa baguette, il se détourna du lit et attrapa une plume et un bout de parchemin sur le bureau posé contre le mur. Il écrivit d'une main qui ne tremblait plus cette fois :

_Black, voilà tes enfants,…_

Cela lui sembla bien assez clair. Sans perdre un instant, pour ne pas changer d'avis, ou regretter son geste, il transplana, les jumeaux calés contre son torse… Il faisait nuit quand il arriva au Terrier, personne ne le verrait ainsi… Il déposa ses paquets près de la porte et frappa trois coups secs avant de s'en aller précipitamment… Ce qui se passerait ensuite,… Cela ne le regardait pas…

Mélie se tenait droite contre les coussins de son lit quand Robert Rogue entra dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de haine, avant de l'ignorer superbement. Pas de crise de larme ou de hurlements,… rien,… rien que ce silence glacial… Remarque, c'était aussi bien, il avait toujours eu horreur du bruit… Il se décida finalement à parler :

Tu devrais plutôt être contente, et me remercier, j'ai amené ta progéniture à son père !

Il vit le regard de sa fille s'éclaircir et l'espoir s'épanouit sur son visage creusé par la fatigue :

Vous lui avez dit pourquoi je n'étais pas restée auprès de lui ?!

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je lui ai parlé, j'ai juste mis un petit mot comme quoi c'était ses enfants, c'est tout !

Son visage exprimait le dégout à ces mots et celui de Mélie s'était quelque peu rembrunie, elle soupira :

Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas tués, finalement ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'ajouter :

Dès que tu seras complètement remise, tu retourneras auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Mélie Rogue,… Cela fait si longtemps… Oh, mais que m'amènes-tu donc là ?

Tom Jédusor se pencha vers Alexis qui le regardait avec curiosité :

Je te présente Alexis, ta fille !

Je croyais ne jamais la voir, vu comme tu la cachais !

Tom, je ne la cachais pas !

Voldemort sourit tout en soulevant la gamine au poids plume, pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

J'ai de grands projets pour vous deux…

Alexis est encore très jeune.

Oui, bien sûr, mais je vais prendre en main son éducation !

Cela me fait penser que tu n'as pas encore la marque des Ténèbres, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait grand temps que tu sois marquée.

Mélie ne montra rien des émotions qui l'habitaient, mais l'horreur d'être ainsi salie tourbillonnait en elle. Elle n'était cependant pas au bout de ses peines. Voldemort rajouta de ce ton doucereux qu'elle exécrait par-dessus tout :

Je me demande maintenant s'il ne faudrait pas aussi marquer notre fille :

Oh non, pas elle !

Pourquoi ? Cette marque n'est pas une honte, ce serait plutôt une reconnaissance de ma part… Elle n'a même pas fait ses preuves, peut-être n'est-elle qu'une vulgaire cracmol et je lui fais là un honneur…

Justement vous devriez attendre encore un peu, ne crois-tu pas ?

Le mage noir fixa quelques instants la petite chose qui gigotait sur ses genoux, avant de déclarer :

Non, au contraire, elle dégage une grande force magique. Le plus tôt sera le mieux…

Le véritable cauchemar débuta alors pour Mélie. Elle vit sa propre fille se faire marquer et elle-même reçut cette ignoble marque sur le bras. A présent, elle ne devait plus uniquement servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son lit mais aussi au même titre que les autres mangemorts. Il l'envoyait en mission, pour détruire la vie de personnes… Rien qu'en y pensant, elle se dégoutait,… Au nom de quoi pouvait-elle accepter cela ? Au nom de quoi laissait-elle des moldus et des sorciers confondus mourir sous ses yeux ? Elle ne tuait jamais, elle n'en avait pas le courage, ni la force… Elle s'y refusait, même pour garder sa couverture. Ses « camarades » mettaient cela sur le fait qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle était une fille.

Voir sa fille s'enticher de son véritable père n'était pas beaucoup plus agréable. Certes, elle n'était ainsi pas malheureuse, mais que se passerait-il si elle venait à tuer Voldemort. Quelle serait sa réaction ? L'amour qu'elle lui portait n'était en rien comparable avec sa relation avec Sirius. Cette petite fille de deux ans était complètement obnubilée par le mage noir qui lui portait une attention toute particulière. Il la destinait à devenir à son image et parfois, Mélie allait même jusqu'à se demander s'il n'allait pas lui créer des Horcruxes à elle-aussi. Cette idée sortait cependant rapidement de son esprit : Voldemort était trop assoiffé de pouvoir, et dans ces moments-là, Tom Jédusor n'existait plus, il se taisait.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle détruise au plus vite le journal mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle puisse accéder jusqu'à lui… Elle avait tenté un nombre incalculable de fois, par des stratagèmes divers de se rendre chez les Malefoy, mais il refusait toujours, n'y voyant là aucun intérêt. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, les mois et même les années. Et rien ne semblait avancer… L'horreur était de plus en plus présente… Oh ça oui, mais Mélie n'avançait pas d'un pouce dans sa quête et n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre, de Dumbledore, de Sirius ou de ses enfants. Qui aurait cru que cela serait si dur de se rendre dans un simple manoir et d'y récupérer un simple objet.

L'idée finit par germer dans son esprit, par le plus grand des hasards, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire des sept ans d'Alexis. Cela faisait quoi ? Cinq ans qu'elle était coincée ici ? Elle se trouvait donc dans la chambre de sa fille quand elle avait aperçu des petites boîtes roses bonbons soigneusement rangées sur une étagère. Naturellement, elle les connaissait mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Alexis ?

Oui ?

A quoi te servent toutes ces boîtes ?

La petite fille ne voulut tout d'abord pas répondre, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question, et malgré toute l'insistance de sa mère, elle ne répondit pas. Quand Mélie voulut s'en approcher, un cri d'Alexis la stoppa net dans son élan…

Je ne te comprends pas !

Il n'y a que moi et papa qui avons le droit d'y toucher !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais elle savait que quand sa fille se mettait dans cet état, il ne servait à rien d'insister. Se promettant tout de même de revenir quand l'enfant jouerait dans une autre pièce, elle sortit dans la chambre, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. A cet âge on était assez naïf pour croire qu'un simple couvercle pouvait préserver du monde extérieur, un secret…

Elle revint dès le lendemain, alors qu'Alexis batifolait dans le parc du manoir. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir les boîtes de peur que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Elle rit intérieurement en songeant qu'elle se comportait comme une petite fille qui commettait une bêtise et qui en avait conscience. Elle vit ainsi que pleins de petits cadeaux étaient rassemblés dans ces rangements. Juste ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle donc pas qu'elle le sache ? Cependant, l'obstination de sa fille l'aida à former un plan dans sa tête… Tout d'abord, elle devait se rendre auprès de Voldemort…

Tom ?

Mélie avait pénétré dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci semblait pencher sur divers papiers.

Que veux-tu ?

La jeune femme prit place dans un des fauteuils confortable avant de répliquer :

Pourquoi Alexis m'interdit-elle d'ouvrir les boîtes roses qui sont dans sa chambre ?

Il redressa la tête, portant son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face et répondit un fin sourire sur les lèvres :

Des enfantillages… Elle y enferme tous les cadeaux que je lui offre et a même interdit aux elfes d'y toucher sous peine d'être Avada Kedavrisé… Ce sont les mots qu'elle a employé…

Oh…

Mélie ne montra pas son trouble, mais enchaîna :

Ça me donne une idée…

Ah oui ?

Le journal Horcruxe est bien chez les Malefoy ?

Oui, en effet, pourquoi ?

Es-tu sûr que tu peux avoir une totale confiance en Lucius ?

Il ne sait pas ce qu'est vraiment ce que je lui ai confié…

Elle prit un petit air malicieux :

Certes, mais il doit se douter que c'est quelque chose de très puissant, non ? Imagine qu'il décide d'en savoir plus… Ou qu'un des mangemorts qui passe chez lui, le découvre et l'emporte ?...

Ce ne sont que des hypothèses qui ont peu de chances de se réaliser…

Il faut mieux être extrêmement prudent quand on parle d'un bout d'âme…

Il la regarda pensif…

Quelle est ton idée dans ce cas ?

Pourquoi ne pas confier le journal à Alexis !

Le mage noir manqua s'étouffer à ces mots :

Confier un Horcruxe à une gamine, tu es devenue folle !!

Mélie resta impassible avant d'expliquer :

Non… Ecoute-moi avant de te décider… Tu lui offres pour son septième anniversaire… Elle le mettra dans une de ses petites boîtes et le gardera jalousement. Personne ne sera qu'il est là sauf nous trois. Elle n'a pas conscience de ce que c'est mais pour elle c'est plus précieux que tout… De plus, qui irait s'intéresser à la chambre d'une petite fille et aux jouets qu'elle contient.

Mais justement, ce journal pourrait paraître insolite dans une chambre d'enfant…

Il suffira de lui jeter un petit sort pour qu'il ait l'apparence d'un journal intime de petite fille ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Voldemort prit le temps de réfléchir durant de longues minutes… Mélie savait qu'elle avait pris des risques mais elle voyait là sa dernière alternative, sa dernière chance… Si ce plan échouait…

Bien ! C'est d'accord ! Nous allons faire ça !

Mélie se contint pour ne pas montrer sa joie… Elle voyait enfin le bout du chemin…

Cependant,…

Elle retint son souffle…

Je ne veux pas que Lucius sache que je lui ai repris le journal… Il pourrait penser que je ne lui fais plus confiance et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doutes dans mes troupes. Il faudra donc le lui subtiliser… Je sais où il est rangé, je te l'indiquerai et tu iras le chercher pendant que je ferai diversion…

Mélie sourit intérieurement : Il était en train d'orchestrer son propre assassinat et n'en avait pas conscience. Ce n'était pas elle qui s'en plaindrait… En sortant de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, l'image d'un Sirius rieur lui apparut… Bientôt, peut-être, elle serait à nouveau avec lui...

Dès le lendemain, ils se rendirent chez les Malefoy. Voldemort se fit inviter dans le bureau personnel de Lucius accompagné de Mélie, ayant choisi un moment où aucun mangemort ne traînait dans le manoir. Narcissa, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris s'occupait du petit Drago.

Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ?

Le ton condescendant de l'homme, ses courbettes soumises, étaient répugnantes aux yeux de Mélie, mais elle se montra imperturbable. Elle était là en tant que mangemort et compagne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se devait de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Quelle importance qu'elle exècre cet homme ? Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir…

Voldemort commença à aborder un sujet qui ne la préoccupait guère quand ce dernier déclara d'un ton qui lui était très habituel quand il s'adressait à des mangemorts :

Mélie, laisse-nous quelques minutes…

Aux yeux de Malefoy, il demandait à la jeune femme de quitter la pièce pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement, pour Mélie c'était le signal qu'elle allait devoir récupérer le journal et qu'il ne fallait pas se faire prendre…

Elle quitta donc la pièce, l'air de rien et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était vide à cette heure de la journée… Elle vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs adjacents puis se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Elle souleva l'épais tapis, à l'aide sa baguette, qui couvrait une partie du sol. Prudemment, sans bruit, elle tata le parquet pour déterminer ou se trouver la trapper censée cacher la cave où se trouvait le journal… Un sourire apparut sur son visage… Voilà, elle la tenait… Un petit sort et hop elle eut une vue vertigineuse sur un gouffre noir. Refermant derrière elle, elle descendit par l'étroit escalier mis à disposition des visiteurs qui auraient l'envie de se promener dans un endroit lugubre.

Lumos !

Elle retint un cri de frayeur en apercevant un corps avachi sur le sol dallé, vêtu de haillons. Voldemort avait pourtant dit que personne n'était prisonnier en ce moment au manoir Malefoy… Elle ferma les yeux un instant… Il ne fallait pas que son but lui échappe, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'intéresse à cet homme ou du moins à ce qu'il en restait,… Il ne le fallait pas, surtout pas…

Son regard se porta sur un tas d'objets posé contre le mur. Le journal était placé là, comme s'il ne recelait aucune importance, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire carnet abandonné. Elle s'en empara précipitamment et sans un regard en arrière remonta à la lumière… L'homme devait être inconscient car il n'avait pas réagi… Son regard l'avait évité, la peur de le reconnaître était trop présente… Son corps battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait peur et elle frissonnait…

Après avoir réduit l'Horcruxe et l'avoir mis dans sa poche, elle retourna près du bureau de Lucius et attendit d'en voir sortir Voldemort. Cela ne tarda pas et elle lui fit un bref sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait réussi.

Bien, je vais te laisser Lucius, je crois que tu as des choses à faire pour moi, à présent !

Oui, maître !

Viens, Mélie, on y va !

Ils quittèrent ainsi le manoir, et cette fois-ci, Mélie avait le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années.

La jeune femme avait décidé de passer à l'action le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Alexis. Une fois que le cadeau lui aurait été offert. Ensuite, tout devrait s'enchaîner extrêmement vite, pour que personne n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de la disparition du journal…

Alexis reçut son cadeau avec une joie et curiosité. Elle s'empressa d'aller le ranger dans une de ses boîtes… De ce côté-là, tout avait coulé de source.

Elle eut du mal à dormir, retournant en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle devrait faire… Son estomac se serrait par moment, quand ce n'était pas la chair de poule qui apparaissait sur sa peau… Elle sentait la sueur dégoulinait dans son dos et elle dut se lever plusieurs fois pour aller vérifier que l'épée de Gryffondor était bien cachée au fond de sa valise… Pourtant quand le jour se leva, le calvaire de l'attente n'était pas terminé car elle devait encore patienter jusqu'au soir pour passer à l'action…

La journée passa lentement pour Mélie, les secondes s'égrenaient, le soleil monta dans le ciel avant d'entamer sa descente et ce n'était toujours pas l'heure… Elle regarda Alexis jouait, tenta de dormir un peu, mais ce n'était toujours pas l'heure… Elle mangea, donna des ordres aux elfes de maison, fit sa valise mais ce n'était toujours pas l'heure…

Finalement, sept heures sonna à la grande pendule du manoir et Mélie mangeait en « famille » quand elle décida qu'il était grand temps :

Excusez-moi, je reviens, je vais aux toilettes…

Certes ce n'était pas très poli mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour ne pas être surprise pendant qu'elle subtiliserait le journal. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle à manger. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Alexis, s'empara du journal pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours et revint précipitamment dans sa propre chambre… Avec une hargne démesurée elle planta l'épée au cœur du carnet… Un cri suivit d'une masse informe, fantomatique s'en échappèrent. Terrifiée, elle était persuadée que toute la maisonnée l'avait entendu… Le cœur battant la chamade, elle attendit, guettant le moindre bruit de pas… Rien… Elle soupira, rassurée… Elle cacha le journal et retourna sans attendre auprès de Voldemort et de sa fille qui ne posèrent pas de questions.

Le repas se déroula ensuite tranquillement… Au moment du dessert, Mélie prétexta qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien pour sortir de table plus tôt que les autres. Cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de Nagini, le serpent. Cela ne serait pas trop dur normalement mais il faudrait ensuite qu'elle se dépêche d'accaparer Voldemort. Elle récupéra l'épée, restée dans la chambre et se rendit dans l'aile du manoir où l'ignoble serpent résidait. C'est elle qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle ne suive pas tout le temps son maître, n'étant pas une fanatique des reptiles… Elle se ferait d'ailleurs un détruire de couper la tête de cette horrible bête…

Quand elle parvint jusqu'à elle, Nagini se redressa, méfiante. Elle regarda approcher Mélie mais celle-ci sans attendre lui lança un puissant stupéfix. Cela ne la paralysa pas complètement mais ralentit ses mouvement et dressant l'épée devant elle, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle enfonça la lame dans la chair du serpent. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà mort… Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, cacha l'épée dans un endroit où elle pourrait éventuellement venir la récupérée quand toute cette histoire serait terminée et retourna dans sa chambre où Voldemort se tenait déjà.

Mélie, que faisais-tu ?

J'étais partie en cuisine pour demander un médicament.

Elle s'approcha avec un petit sourire concupiscent aux lèvres, de son amant. Elle s'appuya langoureusement contre lui, et l'embrassa… Il répondit à son baiser avec empressement… Le voyant réceptif, elle le poussa contre le lit, commençant à le dévêtir, en profitant au passage pour lancer sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, ne montrant rien de sa peur. Son plan était précaire et elle le savait pertinnemment… Sa main se glissa sous le coussin, tandis qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser. Il ne s'aperçut de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lancinante s'empare de son corps et qu'une tache rouge apparaisse sur les draps blancs. Son regard qui commençait déjà à se flouter se posa sur le visage de Mélie. Il eut la force, parce qu'il voulait comprendre de pratiquer la légilimancie… Et tout ce qu'il put lire, pour la première fois, ce fut la simple vérité : La haine, l'horreur, le désespoir mais aussi la joie, le bonheur de l'avoir vaincu…

Pars en enfer !

Il sentit qu'une lame s'enfonçait entre ses côtes… Cette petite garce non seulement l'avait trahi, mais en plus elle s'amusait à le faire souffrir… Elle le laissait prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait,… Que ce qu'il fuyait depuis son adolescence lui tombait dessus au moment le plus improbable… Elle l'avait bien eu… Au moins, n'était-elle pas à Serpentard pour rien...

Au bout d'un moment, Mélie sut que c'était fini… Définitivement fini... Alors qu'elle reprenait à peine son souffle, les mains et le reste du corps couvert de sang, un bruit, un grincement attira son attention du côté de la porte… Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ébènes la fixait… Le regard insondable…

Elle se mit alors à hurler, à hurler comme si elle était possédée. Sa mère se redressa, se précipita vers elle et transplana sans plus attendre… Quelques secondes après qu'elles aient disparu, les elfes de maison accourraient dans la chambre…

Elle atterrit devant la maison des Weasley… Sirius se tenait là devant elle… Comme si elle n'était partie que quelques minutes plus tôt… Il s'avança vers elle… Tout pouvait recommencer…

**FIN**


End file.
